Oublié dans la nuit
by Elisab68
Summary: Sam est parti pour Stanford. Je le croyais en sécurité, je le maudissais pour son silence. Jusqu'au jour où papa et moi avons appris qu'il n'y est jamais arrivé, qu'il n'a jamais été là où il devait être...
1. Chapter 1

**Oublié dans la nuit**

**Prologue**

Il s'est disputé avec moi, puis plus violemment avec notre père. Il a agrippé ensuite son sac qu'il avait préparé à l'avance et s'est enfui pour Stanford, une université prestigieuse qui représente pour lui une nouvelle option pour son avenir. J'ai voulu le retenir, mais John m'a plaqué contre la porte brutalement et m'a interdit de le suivre.

Il a choisi son destin et nous a planté là.

Dans les heures qui ont suivi, le silence nous a anéanti.

Désormais, c'est ça notre vie. La chasse, le sang et le silence. Des moments de pure adrénaline et puis plus rien.

Je pensais que Sam m'aurait appelé, juste pour me donner des nouvelles, pour que je ne m'inquiète pas.

Mais rien.

Une semaine est passée, puis une autre et vers la fin du mois, l'université nous a contacté sur le portable de mon père. _L__'__un des deux numéros de téléphone qu__'__elle avait en sa possession et dont la ligne était encore en service. _La personne au bout de fil s'interrogeait et voulait savoir pourquoi Sam Winchester, dont le dossier scolaire était si brillant, ne s'était pas présenté pour le début des cours.

Après un blabla pompeux qui a duré un certain temps. Elle nous a clairement reproché que si nous avions eu un empêchement, nous aurions pu au moins les prévenir. Elle nous indiquait cependant, que compte tenu du niveau scolaire de Sam, il était encore possible pour lui d'intégrer l'université si son absence était justifiée.

John m'a regardé, son visage devenant de plus en plus pâle, tandis que je commençais à ressentir un frisson glacial sillonner ma colonne vertébrale.

Puis mon père a questionné la secrétaire pendant un long moment. En l'écoutant, j'ai vite compris qu'il avait échangé les rôles et que c'était lui maintenant qui menait la conversation.

_Quand devait-il commencer les cours précisément ? Dans quelles matières s__'__était-il inscrit ? Où devait-il loger ? _

Lorsque John a raccroché il m'a juste dit :

- Prépare toi, on part pour la Californie.

Je n'ai toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, rongé d'inquiétude pour mon frère que je croyais en sécurité, que je maudissais pour son silence.

On lui en voulait, on pensait se venger en l'ignorant délibérément.

Seulement son attitude envers nous n'était pas de l'indifférence ou du rejet pur et simple… non.. il ne boudait pas… tout simplement parce qu'il avait disparu, parce qu'il n'était pas là où il devait être.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aujourd****'****hui**

**...**

Haletant, il écoute sa respiration pour essayer de calmer cette peur irrationnelle qui le ronge entièrement depuis des semaines. Il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que son intégrité physique et psychique ne s'effondre lamentablement comme un jeu de carte. Depuis plusieurs jours, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser ni à contrôler son environnement et si personne ne lui vient en aide rapidement, il sent qu'il va tout simplement devenir fou.

Lorsqu'il entend de nouveau les craquements du bois qui se rapprochent irrémédiablement de lui, il est au bord de la panique. Il se replie sur lui-même en tremblant et attend le moment où la douleur va arriver. Il s'agrippe alors à son propre corps et s'y accroche désespérément. C'est la seule chose qui lui reste de concret, la seule chose qu'il peut encore saisir du bout de ses doigts, l'unique lien qui lui permet d'apprivoiser sa peur et de rester en vie…

**...**

Il fait beau en Californie, le soleil brille et les gens sont obligatoirement beaux, bronzés et heureux. C'est un stéréotype bien ancré dans toutes les têtes. La chaleur, elle, est tout à fait naturelle et c'est quelque chose que John et Dean ne connaissent pas vraiment. Les monstres semblent être plus enclins à aimer les régions pluvieuses ou froides « _juste pour emmerder les chasseurs qui les traquent_ » pense le plus jeune des Winchester en se passant plusieurs fois les doigts dans ses cheveux courts et brillants de transpiration.

Mais Dean ne profite pas du paysage, ne regarde pas les filles plus sexy les unes que les autres qui déambulent paresseusement sous le soleil. Il pense que c'est Sam qui devrait être ici, à sa place. C'est l'endroit que son cadet a choisi pour y faire sa vie. De la lumière au lieu de longues nuits de chasse avec la possibilité de faire de bonnes études et devenir quelqu'un de respectable.

Dean sent toujours un vide au creux de son estomac qu'il ne peut pas combler. Pourtant, il a tout fait pour l'ignorer depuis le départ précipité de son petit frère. _Entretenir et bichonner sa voiture, sortir avec des filles juste pour le plaisir, enchaîner boulot sur boulot avec son père, passer des nuits sans sommeil entrecoupées de cauchemars et de rage incontrôlée, puis noyer son désarroi dans l__'__alcool_.

Il est alors passé à autre chose, maudissant encore et toujours Sam pour son silence. _Quel salaud ! Il l__'__avait quasiment élevé et il n__'__avait même pas levé le petit doigt pour l__'__appeler sur son portable_. Il ne demandait seulement que trois petits mots « _je vais bien _» et Dean aurait été satisfait.

C'est pourtant un réflex chez les Winchester de dire qu'il n'y a rien à signaler en trois lettres R.A.S. et tout aurait été dit. C'était pourtant une consigne inscrite depuis toujours dans les gènes de Sam. « _Tu n__'__ouvres pas la porte avant d__'__avoir identifié le code, tu ne décroches pas le téléphone avant le signal, tu préviens toujours où tu es, ne serait-ce qu__'__en allumant ton portable, pour nous permettre de retrouver ta trace gr_â_ce au G.P.S. _»

Mais son téléphone était resté désespérément muet et rien n'était venu remplir cette absence.

Maintenant, avec du recul, il pense qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter. Une fois sa colère apaisée, il aurait dû appeler Sam et lui demander si tout allait bien.

Dean tape violemment sur le volant de sa voiture.

Bordel c'était tellement évident… aujourd'hui.

Lorsque son père s'est engouffré dans l'Impala à ses côtés, il a juste soupiré et Dean a compris qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de réponses.

Jamais Sam n'est arrivé à destination. Personne ne l'a vu sur le campus ou ailleurs.

Avant d'arrivée en Californie, les deux chasseurs sont discrètement repassés dans l'Idaho, sur les lieux de leur dernière chasse avec Sam avant que celui-ci ne claque rageusement la porte. Ils ont interrogés tous les chauffeurs de cars de la compagnie et l'un d'eux, Marc Smith, l'a vu monter dans le sien « _Quand un gars semble un peu trop jeune à mon goût, je photographie de mémoire son visage pour aider les parents ou des enquêteurs comme vous à rechercher leur fugueur de gosse _» a-t-il affirmé. Mais il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu descendre car il a été remplacé au pied levé par un collègue, à cause d'un problème de santé imprévu.

Le deuxième chauffeur remplaçant vit justement dans les environs de Palo Alto.

Dean a trouvé son nom et son adresse puis a téléphoné. Il a découvert ensuite par son épouse que le chauffeur avait quitté le domicile conjugal depuis plus de trois semaines et que, depuis, il n'avait jamais donné signe de vie.

John se tourne vers Dean et lui tend une fausse carte du bureau de contrôle en assurance. C'est une piste qu'il ne faut pas négliger. La disparition du conducteur et de Sam ne semblent pas être une coïncidence. Et s'ils réussissent à trouver le lien qui réunit les deux évènements, alors cela voudra dire qu'ils se rapprochent de Sam.

Ils prennent la route et arrivent rapidement devant une jolie petite maison bleu-pâle bien entretenue. Le gazon est un peu jauni par le soleil et manque d'eau. Mais la chaleur est assez élevée aujourd'hui et ne devrait pas baisser durant les prochains jours.

John ouvre la première porte moustiquaire puis sonne et attend que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

Une petite femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années entrebâille la porte et les regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Que puis-je pour vous Messieurs ? Demande-t-elle en les dévisageant sans complexe.

- Bonjour Madame. Répond John. Je suis Monsieur Simmons et voici mon collègue Monsieur Frehley. Nous sommes mandatés par votre assureur pour enquêter sur la disparition de votre mari.

La femme tique un peu des yeux et se pince les lèvres. Le monde qui semblait être soutenu par ses frêles épaules s'affaisse un peu plus.

- Si vous voulez bien entrer. Reprend-elle hésitante, le trémolo dans la voix. Mais je vous le dis tout de suite, si c'est pour me réclamer de l'argent. Je n'ai plus rien !

De la main, elle les invite à s'assoir autour de la table en pin du salon.

Dean observe le séjour dont les murs sont nus et la décoration inexistante. Il voit ensuite des cartons de déménagement éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Je déménage dans quelques jours. Lance-t-elle avec émotion captant son regard. Je n'ai plus de revenu et je pars m'installer chez ma sœur.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de votre mari ? Questionne John compatissant.

- Ecoutez, j'ai déjà répondu à mon assureur, je ne comprends pas votre présence ici, mais sachez que je vous aurais contacté si j'avais eu des nouvelles. Peter n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie, pas un seul coup de téléphone. Nada. J'ai bien peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Questionne à son tour Dean.

- Jamais mon Peter ne m'aurait abandonné !

- Je sais que vous l'avez sûrement répété plusieurs fois. Reprend John. Mais pourriez-vous nous raconter la dernière fois que vous avez vu votre mari ?

Les mains de la pauvre malheureuse se joignent et retombent sur la table avec un nouveau soupir.

- Peter a été appelé par son travail pour faire un remplacement d'urgence. Le conducteur titulaire a eu un malaise et il a dû prendre sa place au pied levé. Peter a rejoint la station de « Yellow Dog » et a fini sa tournée dans la soirée. Le car est bien arrivé à destination… mais mon mari n'a jamais pointé à son arrivée et personne ne l'a vu depuis. C'est à se tirer les cheveux vous ne trouvez pas ?

Dean regarde son père en haussant des sourcils.

- Vous avez une liste de toutes les stations de cette ligne ? Demande-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, répond-t-elle en se levant pour leur donner le dépliant des arrêts du car. Vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir retrouver mon Peter ?

- Je ne sais pas Madame. Répond poliment John. Mais nous allons tout faire pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Ils continuent de discuter un peu. Demandent s'il existe une liste des passagers, mais elle répond que pour les gens qui payent en espèce, il n'y a aucune possibilité de savoir qui ils sont.

Lorsque la discussion s'achève. Les Winchester la remercient aimablement et reprennent la direction de leur voiture.

Pendant ce temps, la femme se précipite sur son téléphone, compose un numéro qu'elle semble connaître par cœur et attend qu'on décroche en tapant nerveusement du pied.

- Allo… allo… oui c'est moi… Chuchote-t-elle soulagée. Oui, ils sont passés comme vous l'aviez prévu… J'ai dit exactement ce que vous m'avez dit de dire… oui… merci… je vais recevoir mes billets d'avion internationaux dans une heure ? D'accord, je vais m'y rendre tout de suite ! Très bien…

Elle raccroche le sourire aux lèvres et enfile rapidement sa veste légère puis sort en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle jette alors avec indifférence la clef sur le gazon et s'engouffre dans une voiture de sport flambant neuve au côté d'un homme beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Ils se sourient complices puis quittent la rue à vive allure.

A l'angle de la rue voisine, John et Dean ont vu se dérouler la scène.

Ils se sont doutés que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'ils ont observé l'intérieur de la maison. Rien n'indiquait qu'une femme vivait ici. Même en déménageant, ils auraient dû trouver quelques babioles purement féminines, un torchon à fleur ou le portrait de son cher mari tout récemment disparu pressé religieusement contre son cœur, mais ils n'ont rien vu de tout cela.

Ils sont donc parti et ont patiemment attendu la suite des évènements.

Et leur patience à été payante.

John, en communication téléphonique avec Bobby Singer, un chasseur mais aussi le véritable ami qu'il possède vraiment, attend qu'il lui donne le numéro de téléphone que la femme a composé. Le vieux chasseur détient un arsenal complet du parfais espion qui peut lui permettre d'obtenir des choses incroyables, comme celui de connaître le destinataire d'un appel.

Ils connaissent désormais les coordonnées de Patrick Mac Finley, demeurant à l'extrême nord de la ville. Une banlieue chic où chaque résidence est truffée de caméras et d'alarmes en tout genre.

Dean se demande dans quoi Sam a pu bien mettre les pieds. Rien jusqu'à présent ne montre une quelconque présence d'évènements surnaturels ou de traces démoniaques. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Ils suivent la femme jusqu'à l'aéroport régional et découvrent qu'elle part avec son père pour l'Angleterre. Il n'y a que deux billets pour l'aller. Aucun retour.

Les Winchesters suivent ensuite la piste du détenteur du numéro de téléphone et attendent la nuit pour visiter la propriété de ce Mac Finley. Ils ont appris que c'est un riche entrepreneur qui dépense des sommes astronomiques pour acheter des œuvres d'art surtout d'origine américaine. Il y a même à Miami une galerie d'art qui porte son nom.

Lorsqu'il fait nuit, la température est encore agréable et un vêtement suffit pour les protéger d'une brise légère mais ils prennent tout de même leur veste pour dissimuler les différentes armes qu'ils emmènent avec eux.

Ils sont désormais derrière le mur qui les sépare de la propriété. C'est une nuit sans lune, ce qui leur permet d'être encore plus invisibles. Passer au dessus de la clôture n'est qu'une formalité pour les chasseurs. Ils évitent facilement les chiens et arrivent rapidement à l'arrière de la vaste maison.

Ils choisissent une petite entrée discrète qui doit directement mener de l'extérieur aux cuisines sans déranger les propriétaires.

Dean s'apprête à forcer la serrure de la porte lorsque son père lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter, ses sourcils sont froncés et il semble soudainement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande le plus jeune surpris.

John s'approche de lui silencieusement et lui montre l'angle droit au dessus de l'entrée. Il y a un pentacle gravé discrètement dans le bois dans lequel est incrustée la lettre C. S'il n'y avait pas eu le faisceau de lumière de sa petite lampe pour balayer l'entrée dans un certain sens, le motif n'aurait jamais été révélé.

Dean pâlit et regarde John avec étonnement. Il reconnait parfaitement le symbole et s'interroge encore plus. Tous les chasseurs savent ce qu'il représente. Cette marque a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie de plusieurs d'entre eux. Elle représente un havre de paix et surtout une garantie qu'aucun être surnaturel ne peut franchir les lieux.

Le plus jeune des Winchester avale difficilement sa salive et attend les ordres de son père.

John l'encourage d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Tu es sûr ? Questionne tout de même Dean. J'ai l'impression de commettre un sacrilège.

- Maison de chasseurs ou pas ! Souffle John d'une voix feutrée. C'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour retrouver ton frère.

L'argument fait mouche et Dean se remet à la tâche.

Lorsqu'ils entendent le petit déclic qui indique que la porte a cédé face aux doigts experts de Dean. Ils pénètrent dans la pièce à pas de velours.

Tout est éteint et il n'y a aucun bruit. Ils observent rapidement les lieux et John indique d'un geste de la main qu'il va prendre l'escalier pour arriver au premier étage tandis que Dean recherche une porte qui le mènera au sous-sol.

Ils ne savent pas si Sam se trouve ici ou s'il y a mis un jour tout simplement les pieds, mais ils espèrent trouver des indices qui les guideront jusqu'à lui.

John, quand à lui est inquiet. Il se demande pourquoi des chasseurs se sont intéressés de près ou de loin à son cadet et il espère, _il prie plutôt_, pour que personne n'ai eu écho de ce qu'il sait au sujet de son fils. Il est le seul à connaître la vérité et souhaite protéger son secret jusque dans sa tombe.

La maison paraît déserte. Le chasseur sursaute lorsqu'un chat quitte un fauteuil confortable pour se précipiter à ses pieds et frotter ses longues moustaches contre ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. John le repousse gentiment mais le chat persiste et commence une série de miaulements aigus mêlés de ronronnements graves.

- C'est pas possible ! Râle John en quittant la pièce suivit du maudit félin qui ne cesse de faire du bruit.

Le chat trotte gracieusement un moment auprès de lui puis le dépasse rapidement pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée à l'opposé de l'endroit où est allé Dean.

Il s'arrête soudain au beau milieu d'un couloir puis revient vers le chasseur pour une nouvelle séance de séduction intéressée en le fixant régulièrement de ses beaux yeux verts.

John s'énerve contre le chat qui fait de plus en plus bruit et qui risque de donner l'alerte. Le chasseur sait maintenant pourquoi il n'a jamais voulu que ses fils aient un animal de compagnie. _La plaie !_

Le félin miaule de nouveau plus gravement puis va devant une porte qu'il se met à gratter furieusement.

Soudain, John perçoit du mouvement au bout du couloir et il pense que cette damnée bestiole l'a fait repérer, mais quand il aperçoit la silhouette de son fils, il se détend un peu. Le chasseur claque la langue sur son palais pour prévenir Dean qui apparait l'arme au poing.

- T'as repéré quelque chose ? Demande Dean en chuchotant.

- Rien à part ce chat qui n'arrête pas de faire un bruit d'enfer !

- J'ai l'impression que la maison est déserte. Reprend son aîné. Tout est nickel, pas de vaisselle ni de linge sale.

- Pareil en haut ! Constate John. Mais pas de poussière non plus !

- Mahou mrahou… Miaule alors le chat.

Dean l'observe et s'accroupie devant lui.

- Alors sac à puces, où sont passés tes maîtres ? Interroge le jeune homme en le caressant sous le menton.

Comme si le félin l'avait compris, le chat se retourne devant la porte, se redresse sur les pattes arrières et gratte de nouveau.

Dean se saisit alors de la poignée et regarde son père.

- Elle est verrouillée.

- Ouvre là ! Demande John tout en inspectant l'entrée et la sortie du couloir.

Lorsqu'ils entrouvrent la porte une odeur insupportable et fétide les submerge.

Dean grimace et déverrouille le cran de sûreté de son arme avant de pénétrer dans la pièce suivit de près par John.

Le jeune Winchester s'attend à voir le pire, mais son imagination n'est pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il voit. Les murs sont largement éclaboussés de sang et le sol est couvert d'énormes taches épaisses et rouges. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient transpiré de la couleur carmin. La chaleur étouffante qui les entoure leur donne envie de vomir.

- Il y a trop de sang partout pour qu'il y ait des survivants. Constate John froidement.

Dean observe la pièce avec dégoût puis voit le félin, indifférent au spectacle qui l'entoure, se diriger vers une autre entrée dissimulée derrière un épais rideau au fond de la pièce.

- On suit ta nouvelle conquête ? Demande Dean ironiquement en regardant son père.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle cherche elle aussi quelqu'un ! Reprend le plus vieux intrigué. Allons-y.

Ils sont surpris de découvrit un escalier exigu et abrupte qui descend profondément dans le noir.

John passe le premier et dirige la lumière de sa lampe sur les marches en bois qui craquent sous leurs pieds.

Le silence les enrobe de façon impressionnante.

Arrivé en bas, alors que l'obscurité est totale, John éclaire le sol en terre battue qui révèle encore plusieurs taches de sang. La chaleur est étouffante et une odeur cuivrée stagne lourdement dans la pièce.

Dean cherche près de l'entrée un interrupteur qui pourra éclairer l'endroit. Lorsqu'il le trouve, une unique lampe accrochée au bout d'un câble électrique au centre du plafond diffuse une faible lumière qui éclaire à peine une immense chaufferie.

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une chaufferie car les trois grandes ouvertures en fonte encastrées dans le mur en pierre font plus penser à des fours qu'à une installation qui produit de la chaleur.

Dean déglutit lorsqu'il voit suinter à travers l'une des portes un filet de sang qui s'écoule lentement sur le sol terreux.

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé les corps ! Lance le plus jeune en s'approchant lentement de la porte. Il hésite avant de se saisir de la poignée puis l'ouvre en grand.

L'odeur qui était déjà épouvantable devient atroce. John, par réflexe, se protège le nez dans le pli de son avant bras et grimace tant les émanations de décomposition lui agressent les narines.

- Nom de Dieu ! Jure-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux qui sont eux aussi irrités par les gaz de la putréfaction.

Dean retient sa respiration et jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais l'aspect répugnant des corps, en plus de l'odeur, provoque en lui un haut le cœur qu'il ne peut plus contenir. Il s'éloigne rapidement et vide le contenu de son estomac sur le sol tout en s'accrochant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Putain de merde ! Souffle-t-il. Il y a au moins dix corps là dedans !

Son père inspecte de nouveau les cadavres et aperçoit sur certain d'eux une fine pellicule jaunâtre. Il en prélève du bout de ses doigts sur la veste d'un homme égorgé d'une trentaine d'année et les porte à son nez pour l'identifier. Elle paraît fade par rapport à l'air ambiant, mais John reconnait tout de suite son odeur très spécifique.

- C'est du soufre ! Constate-t-il à moitié surpris.

- Des démons ?! S'étonne Dean.

- J'en ai bien l'impression… Ils ont tous été égorgés et saignés à blanc !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Nous sommes dans la maison d'un chasseur. Lance John la voix cassante. Peu importe les moyens qu'il utilise pour éliminer les démons, tant qu'il les supprime !

- Un « salt and burn » aurait été plus propre ! Reproche son fils. Ce sont quand même des corps humains avant tout !

John baisse le regard un moment et admet que son désir de vengeance prime sur la façon dont ils sont éliminés et la remarque de son aîné lui fait prendre pleinement conscience qu'avec le temps, il est devenu beaucoup trop insensible face à ce qu'il traque.

- Tu as raison Dean ! Reconnaît-il amèrement.

Ils observent de nouveau les lourdes portes métalliques et se dirigent vers la deuxième. Ils s'attendent maintenant à tout et se préparent psychologiquement à trouver d'autres cadavres.

Dean force sur la poignée, mais celle-ci reste bloquée. Il insiste en retenant sa respiration et pousse très fort pour l'abaisser. Un bruit aigu et déplaisant se fait entendre et après une autre pression, il réussit à déverrouiller enfin le mécanisme rouillé.

Il recule de nouveau lorsqu'une émanation épouvantable de fosse septique l'assaille à nouveau.

- Oh putain ! Lâche-t-il avec dégoût.

Les chasseurs se figent soudain lorsqu'ils perçoivent du mouvement à l'intérieur du four alors qu'il y fait aussi noir que la nuit. Ils pointent ensemble leurs armes en direction de l'ouverture.

John éclaire l'entrée avec sa lampe mais le noir semble étouffer toute clarté et la visibilité est quasiment nulle. Il lui semble pourtant que l'endroit doit faire au moins dix mètres carré. Cependant, il fait tellement sombre qu'il n'en est pas sûr.

John sursaute lorsque quelque chose bouge rapidement et prend la direction opposée de la lumière.

- Y'a un truc vivant là dedans ! Constate le plus vieux sur le qui-vive.

Dean prend sa lampe torche et pénètre alors dans l'obscurité en retenant sa respiration. Il s'accroupit un instant pour passer la tête et s'y engage complètement.

Les murs sont noirs et suintent un liquide épais de la même couleur. La pièce paraît vide. Pourtant, avec son père, ils ont bien entendu du bruit.

Méthodiquement Dean inspecte les murs de haut en bas. Le noir semble absorber la lumière et l'atmosphère y est irrespirable.

Le faisceau de sa lampe dévoile dans un coin un tonneau assez haut mais pas très large avec un gobelet métallique attaché par une chaîne. Il observe aussi sur le sol un tas d'excréments nauséabonds.

La concentration de Dean est totale, il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui peut lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

Une faible respiration qui ressemble plus à une plainte attire son attention. Il dirige alors rapidement sa torche vers le bruit et découvre une personne nue complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, essayant vainement de se protéger de la lumière avec ses bras.

- Hey ! Lance Dean doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer en abaissant sa lampe vers le sol. C'est okay, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal !

John impatient, a dirigé lui aussi sa lampe dans la même direction et découvre le captif.

Le jeune Winchester s'approche alors tout doucement de lui, quand soudain son cœur s'arrête de battre et va se loger directement dans la gorge. Sa respiration se bloque et il a l'impression qu'un vertige va le saisir et l'abasourdir complètement.

Il reconnait à peine le jeune homme qui se trouve devant lui tellement son état est pitoyable. Il est si maigre que sa peau souligne ses côtes à chaque respiration. Ses cheveux longs sont terriblement sales et plaqués contre sa nuque recouverte de griffures.

Seul ses yeux bleu-verts dont les paupières clignent trop rapidement brillent furieusement comme une étoile qui est sur le point d'exploser avant de s'éteindre dans la nuit.

Dean à la gorge si serrée qu'aucun son ne peut s'en s'échapper. Il tente de reprendre son calme et réussit enfin à parler.

- Sammy ! Chuchote-t-il en s'avançant doucement vers lui.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu, d_î_tes-moi ce que vous en pensez…_

_Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient… hélas… et je ne fais aucun profit. Vos reviews sont mon unique récompense. _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire._

_Elisab_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maintenant**

…**  
**

Il n'a pas le droit de parler ni de penser. Il doit juste obéir et faire ce qu'on lui demande. Il n'a pas le choix, sinon il sera de nouveau enfermé dans le noir le plus absolu. C'est la sixième fois qu'il est contraint d'écouter le silence qui finit par bourdonner désagréablement dans sa tête. A défaut de voir, il pousse tout son corps vers une hyper-vigilance qui l'épuise encore plus.

Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on lui veut. Il apprend dans la contrainte. Le manque de nourriture et d'eau lui fait vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas là comme otage en échange d'une quelconque rançon ou par simple vengeance.

Non… il est là pour être éduqué.

_Il obéit, on lui donne à manger et à boire. Il ne fait pas ce qu__'__il faut, il est privé de tout, littéralement._

Seulement il ne sait pas ce qu'on attend de lui.

- Tu dois apprendre ! A ordonné une voix grave dangereusement menaçante.

- Apprendre quoi ? A-t-il demandé inquiet sans jamais voir son interlocuteur.

Deux jours dans le noir et le silence le plus total lui ont vite fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit à la parole.

- Tu dois apprendre ! A explosé la voix si près de lui qu'il en a sursauté.

- Qui êtes-vous ? A-t-il repris insistant.

L'obscurité l'a engloutit de nouveau si soudainement qu'un seul mot c'est échappé de ses lèvres comme une plainte.

- Non …

Il a dû attendre deux jours de plus pour avoir enfin de l'eau.

Et c'est aussi à partir de ce moment là qu'il n'a jamais plus aperçu la lumière.

…**  
**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon petit frère qui se trouve là, devant moi. J'ai mon âme qui se déchire en deux lorsque je l'aperçois si perdu et si atrocement démuni. Il ressemble à cet animal sauvage prit dans le piège d'un chasseur, près à se ronger la patte pour fuir, quitte à sacrifier une partie de lui-même pour survivre.

J'ose à peine le toucher par crainte de l'effrayer alors que mon père réagit enfin.

Il s'engouffre lui aussi dans la pièce trop petite et se précipite vers Sam pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne réfléchit pas et réagit par instinct. Il le serre fermement contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas reculer, alors que mon petit frère est tétanisé par la peur.

John veut juste lui montrer qu'il est là et que son calvaire est enfin terminé.

- Oh mon Dieu Sammy ! Murmure-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Il pose une main tremblante sur ses cheveux et presse son visage dans son cou. Il l'agrippe si fort que j'appréhende sa réaction.

Il rage intérieurement à l'idée qu'une personne ait pu kidnapper et enfermer son garçon de cette façon, juste comme un… comme… sa respiration se prolonge et disparait dans un soupire tellement il est atterré. Il n'arrive même pas à trouver un exemple égal à cette barbarie.

Le plus vieux des Winchester ne sait pas depuis combien de temps son fils est resté dans le noir complet mais il espère qu'en l'entourant de la sorte Sam pourra prendre conscience qu'il est enfin libre et que sa famille l'a retrouvé.

Machinalement, il le berce comme un enfant et lui murmure sans s'arrêter, comme une litanie, des paroles réconfortantes.

_- Je suis avec toi Sammy__…__ je vais m__'__occuper de toi__…__ ça va aller maintenant__…__ tout va bien se passer__…_

Devant tant d'émotions j'ose à peine l'interrompre. Pourtant, je sais qu'il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. J'ai moi aussi une furieuse envie de serrer mon petit frère contre moi et de m'excuser pour l'avoir ignoré durant tout ce temps, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri et n'importe qui peut surgir à tout moment.

_Il faut vraiment partir sans tarder._

Je me précipite vers l'extérieur, grimpe les marches quatre par quatre et arrache l'épais rideau qui dissimulait le passage au sous-sol puis rejoint mon père et mon frère aussi vite. Je lui recouvre alors les épaules et fait un signe à John pour qu'il se presse.

- Sammy… viens, nous allons rentrer à la maison… Chuchote John doucement en essayant de le relever.

Sam n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis que nous sommes en sa présence. Il a juste gémi à son étreinte vigoureuse. Il ne semble plus ressentir qu'une seule chose et cela me terrifie. Je lis dans ses yeux clairs une peur farouche mêlée d'une angoisse indescriptible.

Je doute soudain qu'il ne nous ait jamais reconnu.

J'aide mon père à le soulever et enveloppe son corps meurtri avec le rideau. Sam a du mal à rester debout et résiste pour ne pas sortir de sa prison sordide.

- Cache-lui le visage ! M'ordonne John. La lumière est trop forte.

Je râle intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même et m'emploi à le rassurer tout en lui recouvrant la tête pour lui protéger les yeux.

Sam ne dit rien, trop ailleurs pour percevoir ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Nous avons à peine remonté la moitié des marches qu'une odeur puissante de fumée saisie nos narines. Mon père me regarde le visage fermé et nous pensons tous les deux la même chose sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Il y a cinq minutes à peine, je n'avais rien détecté.

Pourtant, lorsque nous arrivons en haut de l'escalier, nous pouvons entendre le crépitement des flammes qui a déjà envahi le rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est un piège ! Hurle John en accélérant le pas. On nous a mené ici pour nous tuer tous !

Je lui montre un visage inquiet mais déterminé. Maintenant que nous avons retrouvé Sam et que nous sommes tous les trois, je sais que rien ne peut nous arriver. Nous avons toujours été plus forts lorsque nous sommes ensemble et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

_Je me bats bec et ongles pour y croire._

Nous avons tellement été occupé à libérer Sam que nous n'avons absolument rien entendu. Pourtant, l'incendie a déjà dévoré entièrement la plupart des pièces et il va falloir trouver un autre chemin pour sortir.

Le feu est violent et destructeur. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il soit intentionnel car l'air sent l'essence. L'incendie se propage également à l'étage et la structure du plafond craque dangereusement. Les rideaux aux fenêtres dansent en même temps que les flammes qui se dispersent aussi rapidement qu'une nuée d'insectes.

Nous nous protégeons le visage de la chaleur et des fines particules de poussière qui nous font tousser involontairement. Je retiens toujours Sam qui s'agite de plus en plus, affolé par le bruit et la chaleur.

Je le tiens si fort que j'ai peur de lui faire mal mais je ne veux surtout pas le lâcher dans cet enfer de cendres et de feu.

Nous nous déplaçons terriblement lentement et changeons régulièrement de direction pour éviter les flammes qui atteignent désormais notre hauteur.

C'est alors que je vois de nouveau le chat filer comme une flèche sur notre droite, vers un autre couloir qui semble être moins envahi par les flammes et que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à présent.

Je tire mon père par la manche dans cette direction en priant que la bestiole n'est pas suicidaire et que son instinct de survie va nous sortir de là.

L'air devient irrespirable et je lance un juron à faire damner une bonne sœur lorsque le feu commence à lécher le bas de mon pantalon.

J'étouffe les flammes rapidement tout en essayant de protéger Sam et réussis à passer une barrière de feu particulièrement agressive suivit de près par John qui ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle.

Nous réussissons enfin à trouver un vestibule qui n'a pas encore été dévoré par l'incendie. Nous reprenons difficilement notre respiration dans cet endroit minuscule alors qu'il y fait une chaleur à crever.

- C'est un cul-de-sac ! S'exclame mon père avec inquiétude.

- Non non non… le chat est passé par ici, il est bien parti quelque part !

Ma remarque surprend John qui me regarde atterré.

- Tu nous as dirigé ici à cause d'un putain de chat ?!

Je me sens pâlir comme un mort et baisse le regard complètement anéanti lorsque j'aperçois une chatière en bas d'un des murs.

_Qui dit ouverture, dit sortie. _De soulagement, je me sens devenir aussi léger que l'air.

Je la montre à mon père qui se met alors à chercher un mécanisme quelconque qui permettrait d'ouvrir cette porte secrète. _Il est logique que dans une maison de chasseur il y ait des passages dissimulés pour permettre une fuite rapide et discrète en cas d__'__attaque_. Nous regardons alors partout, sous les petits tableaux, les boiseries, les fixations au mur lorsqu'un porte-manteau s'abaisse sous la pression de la main de John. Un déclic résonne et dévoile notre porte de sortie.

Notre joie disparaît soudain lorsque nous sentons la chaleur se faire aspirer dangereusement par le courant d'air frais que nous venons de créer. Durant quelques secondes tout semble se calmer puis nous voyons avec horreur les flammes se précipiter vers nous à une vitesse folle.

Nous nous réfugions rapidement derrière la porte que nous refermons brusquement avant d'entendre le souffle du feu frapper sourdement contre elle.

- Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Constate John en pressant son arme plus fermement entre ses doigts.

Nous nous trouvons dans une sorte de long couloir voûté qui doit sûrement nous mener vers l'extérieur. L'atmosphère paraît encore plus fraîche après avoir été étouffé par les flammes et je me sens frissonner malgré-moi.

Je me retourne vers Sam et lui dégage le visage pour qu'il puisse respirer plus facilement. Il est à bout de souffle et d'où je me trouve, je peux entendre son cœur battre furieusement contre son torse.

- Calme-toi Sammy. Lui dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour que son regard puisse rencontrer le mien.

- C'est moi… Dean… Regarde-moi Sammy… Hey… Regarde-moi !

Ses yeux sont constamment en mouvement et observent tout ce qui l'entoure comme si c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir. Pourtant ils passent sur moi comme si j'étais transparent. Je répète alors mes mots et presse un peu plus mes doigts sur ses joues creusées par les privations pour qu'il me voit enfin.

- Hey, p'tit frère, je suis là avec toi… tu m'entends ?

Ma voix est beaucoup plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu et le fait sursauter.

Ses yeux plongent alors dans les miens et j'ai soudain terriblement envie de pleurer.

Il me dévisage enfin mais j'ai l'impression que je suis pour lui un parfait inconnu ou plutôt un nouveau tortionnaire.

- Merde Sammy… tu ne reconnais pas ton emmerdeur de grand frère ?

La bouche de Sam s'ouvre et se referme aussi vite. Il déglutit et fronce du front. Je sens que le cheminement de sa pensée reprend lentement vie et qu'il va bientôt retrouver ses souvenirs lorsque John me saisit par l'épaule.

- Il faut y aller maintenant Dean. Si la porte cède, le feu va s'engouffrer dans le tunnel et nous n'aurons plus aucune chance.

Je rage intérieurement car je sais que mon frère est encore retranché derrière un mur en titane et qu'avec un peu plus de temps j'aurais pu trouver une faille qui l'aurait enfin libéré.

Je le saisis par les épaules et l'entraîne avec moi à la suite de notre père qui éclaire le chemin de sa lampe torche.

Nous entendons des grondements sourds et des explosions assez violentes au dessus de nos têtes qui font trembler les soubassements. L'incendie doit être terriblement violent et nous pressons le pas sans nous en rendre compte.

C'est au bout de dix minutes que nous nous retrouvons devant une porte en bois massif fermée par un cadenas d'une grosseur démesurée. Je rirais si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Mon père se met alors à l'œuvre et crochète le mécanisme pour l'ouvrir. Seulement il résiste et refuse de céder à ses doigts pourtant exercés. Il ne cherche pas à recommencer la manœuvre et prend alors son arme, vise, puis tire dessus. Le cadenas éclate en plusieurs morceaux et au moment où la porte se déverrouille, j'entends l'air siffler dans les aigus et fuir vers l'extérieur.

Je me retourne à peine pour voir un déluge de feu envahir le couloir et se précipiter vers nous à une vitesse phénoménale.

Nous avons juste le temps de nous retourner et de nous précipiter vers l'extérieur lorsque les flammes se jettent sur nous et commencent à brûler nos vêtements. Nous sommes projetés dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres.

J'ai dû perdre connaissance pendant quelques secondes.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Je suis tiré de mon engourdissement par une douleur que je ressens sur ma main. Je tourne lentement mon regard et observe la poignée de ma veste brûler doucement.

- Bordel ! Je hurle et me redresse sur les genoux en secouant mon bras.

Mon père arrive et jette sa veste sur ma main et étouffe le feu. Je grimace devant la douleur lorsque mon esprit pense soudain à Sammy. Troublé de l'avoir perdu, je le recherche partout autour de moi.

Je suis soulagé lorsque je le retrouve sans connaissance, allongé dans l'herbe derrière moi. J'oublie ma propre douleur et me précipite à son côté. L'épais tissu l'a protégé malgré sa nudité.

Une nouvelle explosion nous surprend et instinctivement je me sers de mon corps comme d'un bouclier pour protéger mon petit frère. Une fois la déflagration terminée je me retourne et aperçois l'ampleur des dégâts. La maison est entièrement aux mains des flammes qui brûlent tout avec une telle violence que j'en reste hypnotisé.

- Dean ! Me lance John en me donnant une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule. Prends ton frère et filons vite ! Les pompiers arrivent.

- Tu as vu ça ! Dis-je devant la bâtisse devenue désormais un gigantesque brasier.

- Fils, presses-toi. Je te rappelle qu'on nous a tendu un piège et que Sam à besoin de soin. Allez-viens !

Je me saisie de mon frère et le porte sur le dos en lui maintenant le bras droit contre mon visage et coince sa jambe gauche près de ma taille. Il n'a jamais été aussi léger de toute sa vie et cette constatation ainsi que les paroles de mon père me ramènent à l'urgence de la situation.

Même si ma main me fait un mal de chien, je ne lâche pas mon cadet et cours aussi vite que je le peux derrière John qui se précipite devant une petite porte près du mur extérieur. Nous avons traversé le jardin très rapidement sans prendre la peine d'être discret. L'incendie à lui seul doit attirer tous les regards. Nous évitons juste les caméras de surveillance qui peuvent enregistrer nos visages.

Le plus important pour nous est de fuir au plus vite.

De fuir et de soigner Sam.

Nous sommes à peine sortis de la propriété que j'entends une détonation. Je pense encore aux différentes explosions dû à l'incendie et n'y prête pas plus attention.

J'atteins l'Impala en premier, ouvre la porte arrière et y dépose doucement Sam qui reste malgré tout toujours inconscient.

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose à mon père lorsque je le vois à demi effondré, s'appuyant le dos contre le mur éclaboussé de sang.

- Bordel papa ! Mon cri est à la hauteur de mon étonnement.

Je m'avance vers lui lorsque j'entends un deuxième coup de feu qui siffle près de mon oreille. Une brûlure vive éclate sur ma tempe et quand mes doigts touchent ma blessure j'y vois également du Sang.

- Putain de merde on nous tire dessus !

Un troisième coup fait exploser la vitre arrière de la Chevrolet et mon cœur fait de nouveau un bon jusque dans ma gorge.

A demi courbé, je passe rapidement derrière la voiture et récupère mon père.

Je le traîne plus que je ne le porte.

Je l'installe côté passager et regarde mon frère qui n'a même pas réagi à l'impacte de la balle tout près de lui. Il a cependant un filet de sang qui s'échappe de son nez et suis lentement son chemin jusque sur ses lèvres.

Je mets alors la clé de contacte dans le démarreur et me précipite alors aussi vite que possible de l'autre côté du véhicule pour me mettre à ma place. J'enclenche le contact et appuie sur l'accélérateur pour filer aussi rapidement que possible.

Les pneus crissent sur l'asphalte et nous disparaissons au bout de la route dans l'obscurité.

Patrick Mac Finley vise encore une fois la voiture avec son fusil. Il prend doucement son temps avant d'appuyer de nouveau sur la gâchette. L'arme est puissante et le coup le fait légèrement reculer. Malgré la légère douleur qu'il ressent après le tire, il sait que la balle à atteint sa cible lorsque le véhicule quitte quelques secondes la route avant de se stabiliser et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Rageant intérieurement de les avoir laissé fuir, il se retourne vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnent et les entraîne d'une manière assurée dans un 4x4 sombre flambant neuf à la poursuite des Winchester.

_A Suivre..._

…

_Merci pour vos adorables messages… Une SA moi ? Vous croyez ? Lève un sourcil interrogateur…_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant…_

_A très bientôt !_

_Elisab_


	4. Chapter 4

**Le lendemain**

…

Ils l'ont oublié… Ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient… alors maintenant ils vont le laisser crever.

Juste avec de l'eau pour prolonger son agonie avant de le laisser mourir.

Il s'oblige à boire régulièrement l'eau stagnante qui croupit dans un tonneau depuis le début de son emprisonnement pour rester en vie.

Il doit rester en vie… Il le doit… il ne sait plus pourquoi, mais il le faut.

Il a rapproché ses genoux contre son torse et se laisse bercer par son propre mouvement puis se passe une main dans les cheveux pour entortiller une de ses mèches autour de ses doigts. Il tire ensuite dessus, suffisamment fort pour ressentir de la douleur. Une douleur parfaitement contrôlée qui lui prouve qu'il est encore maître de lui-même.

L'obscurité totale, devenue un vaste piège, ne lui permet plus de contrôler ce qui l'entoure. Son corps est perdu dans une dimension sombre et froide où le silence est plus bruyant qu'une explosion de voix. Il redouble d'effort et se concentre, pour ne pas se réfugier dans le sommeil.

Le sommeil est comme une drogue qui vient le séduire. Il est si tentant d'abandonner sa conscience et de se laisser dériver dans une profonde léthargie qui lui permet facilement de tout oublier.

_Oublier la douleur, la faim, la peur et surtout le noir._

Ses mains se crispent rageusement sur sa nuque et lorsqu'il sent un liquide chaud humidifier ses doigts, il sait qu'il va rester éveillé, qu'il ne va pas abandonner, qu'il va vivre…

…

- Dean ! Hurle John. Gare-toi sur le bas-côté et laisse-moi prendre le volant. Dean ! Répète son père. Tu es en train de tomber dans les pommes !

- Merde ! Souffle son aîné en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Je ne dors pas putain !

- Gare-toi ou tu vas tous nous tuer ! Ordonne John.

Dean grimace et regarde le sang couler le long de son bras jusqu'à recouvrir sa main brûlée.

- Merde de putain de merde ! S'emportement-t-il en stoppant l'Impala brusquement.

Sa tête est prête à exploser et une furieuse envie de vomir l'empêche d'avoir les idées claires. Il sort son arme de sa main gauche et regarde à travers le rétroviseur pour voir s'ils sont suivis.

La nuit est complètement noire et seuls les phares de leur voiture éclairent le bitume.

Dean sort alors chancelant puis s'appuie un instant contre la portière avant de prendre la place de John qui c'est difficilement déplacé pour occuper le siège de son fils.

John se retourne un instant pour observer son cadet qui semble dormir paisiblement puis se saisit du menton de Dean pour inspecter la brûlure que la balle a sillonné sur sa tempe.

Son aîné à les yeux presque noirs tellement ils sont dilatés. Ses paupières se ferment involontairement et John sent la tête de son fils basculer plusieurs fois vers l'avant.

Son père continu son inspection rapide et observe son autre blessure. La balle que Dean a reçu en conduisant a traversé le siège puis son corps avant de s'arrêté à mis chemin pour rester fixée dans son épaule. Tout son bras est pris de tremblements involontaires et sa main rougie commence à blanchir à certains endroits.

Il faut qu'ils trouvent impérativement un endroit pour se cacher et se soigner rapidement.

John attrape son portable et consulte la liste de ses contacts. Il doit bien y avoir dans le secteur un chasseur qui pourrait les héberger provisoirement. Il n'aime pas cette idée, mais ils ne peuvent pas aller dans un hôtel dans cet état et un hôpital est bien évidemment exclu.

Il doit être aussi extrêmement prudent car ce qui vient de se passer dans la maison de ce Mac Finley ne lui annonce rien qui vaille.

Le plus vieux des Winchester grimace et fait défiler les noms sur son portable lorsqu'il s'arrête sur celui Ethan Sakayatura, un américain d'origine japonaise d'une trentaine d'années qui habite à une quarantaine de kilomètres d'ici. Bobby lui a déjà parlé de lui comme quelqu'un de fiable et de discret.

Lorsqu'il l'appelle, John regarde machinalement sa montre qui indique deux heures quinze du matin. À la quatrième sonnerie le chasseur décroche. Sa voix est pâteuse et encore ensommeillée.

- J'écoute ! Lance sans ménagement Sakayatura.

- John Winchester. Se présente-t-il. J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour y rester quelques jours. Bobby m'a parlé de vous et…

- C'est bon ! Coupe le chasseur. Si vous êtes un ami de ce râleur de Singer, pas la peine de m'en dire plus. Je vous envoie les coordonnées d'une adresse sûre. C'est à une vingtaine de kilomètres de chez moi.

- Personne n'est obligée de savoir où je suis. Indique John en souhaitant sa discrétion.

- Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte ! Rétorque l'asiatique en raccrochant.

John reçoit ensuite un sms contenant les coordonnées du refuge. Il lève un sourcil de surprise et se dit qu'il aime bien ce chasseur qui ne s'encombre pas de phrases inutiles.

Avant de reprendre la route, il appuie sa main sur le côté gauche de son torse douloureux puis observe sa main recouverte de sang. Contrairement à son aîné, la balle lui est passée au travers et s'est logée dans le mur derrière lui. Sa blessure est douloureuse, mais heureusement pas mortelle.

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Dean qui s'est endormi le visage crispé dans la douleur et prend la direction indiquée par le chasseur.

Il roule péniblement et se concentre uniquement sur la route. Parfois il entend Sam marmonner des mots qui n'ont ni queux ni têtes, parfois il a l'impression qu'il ne va jamais arriver à destination.

Les vingt dernières minutes de routes se passe dans un silence étouffé par le vrombissement du moteur.

Le plus vieux des Winchester cherche encore dix minutes pour trouver la maison trop bien dissimulée au bout d'un vieux sentier perdu au milieu de vieux arbres noueux et enchevêtrés.

Il se gare discrètement à une dizaine de mètres, sort de la voiture son arme bien en main et va inspecter les lieux avant d'y emmener ses enfants.

Il n'y a aucune lumière et tout semble désert. Des symboles de protections sont visibles pour un œil averti et rien n'indique un passage ressent d'un quelconque véhicule. De plus, il n'y a aucune empreinte de pas sur le sol en terre battue.

Enfin rassuré, John retourne vers l'Impala.

- How ! C'est moi Dean ! Lance-t-il en voyant le canon d'un révolver pointé dans sa direction.

Dean cligne des yeux et repose maladroitement son arme sur les genoux.

- S'cuse… j'savais pas où t'étais passé…

- La maison est sûre, nous pouvons y aller.

John voit dans le regard de son aîné un réel soulagement.

Il récupère ensuite la clef qui a été fixée par un aimant sous le petit escalier de quelques marches qui mène à une petite terrasse en bois devant la maison. C'est l'endroit idéal pour la cacher, tous les chasseurs savent cela.

L'intérieur est sommaire mais propre. Il se dirige vers la porte du fond, entre et y voit deux lits à étages. La salle de bain est petite et le séjour est composé d'une table avec quatre chaises, d'un buffet rustique et d'un canapé. Rien d'autre.

- Parfait ! Souffle-t-il malgré-lui trop heureux d'y trouver un confort, même minimum.

Il va ensuite chercher dans le coffre de sa voiture plusieurs sacs et une vieille couverture qu'il jette sur le canapé.

John ouvre ensuite la portière où Dean s'est appuyé pour le sortir du véhicule et l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Son fils grogne lorsqu'il le déplace puis le voit serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir quand-il l'installe sur le divan.

- Tu tiens le choc fils ? Interroge-t-il en le regardant inquiet.

- Impec ! Rétorque Dean, affectant une attitude décontractée malgré son visage moite de transpiration.

- Je vais récupérer ton frère maintenant…

Les yeux de son aîné s'agrandissent et il amorce un mouvement pour l'aider.

- Reste là ! Ordonne-t-il de nouveau. Je reviens tout de suite !

Lorsque John s'engouffre à l'arrière de la voiture, il observe un instant Sam toujours endormi enroulé dans l'épais rideau sali par la suie. Il serre fort un pan du tissu roulé en boule contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Le sang a séché sur ses lèvres et son aspect reste déplorable.

Depuis combien de temps son fils avait-il été humilié en restant nu et enfermé comme un animal ? Que lui avait-on fait subir d'autre et pourquoi ?

John secoue la tête, cache sa peur et cesse de ruminer. Ses pensées sombres seront pour plus tard. Sa vengeance, elle aussi, éclatera un autre jour. Pour l'instant, il doit prendre soin de ses fils et il est le seul qui puisse le faire.

Il se saisit de Sam par les épaules, quand surgit le même chat qu'ils avaient aperçu dans la maison du chasseur. Dans un miaulement sauvage et agressif, le félin s'échappe et s'enfuit vers les taillis.

Le plus vieux des Winchester lance un juron, sursaute et se demande quand la bestiole a pu entrer dans l'Impala sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Il passe une main sous les jambes de son cadet et le soulève avec prudence tout en calant sa tête contre son épaule valide.

_Il est tellement léger_. Songe-t-il troublé alors qu'il se souvient de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, claquant la porte avec force, plein de certitudes et de rêves.

Sam reste toujours à la dérive dans un sommeil fragile.

Il le dépose ensuite à l'autre bout du canapé pour avoir un œil sur lui tout en soignant son aîné. Il faut d'abord qu'il s'occupe de lui. Ensuite, ils pourront tous les deux se consacrer à Sam.

Il fouille dans sa trousse de secours et prépare le nécessaire pour extraire la balle qui s'est logée dans l'épaule de Dean. Il ouvre ensuite les portes du buffet et en sort une bouteille d'eau de vie suffisamment forte pour compléter son manque de désinfectant.

Dean le regarde s'activer attendant patiemment qu'il se charge de lui. Ses yeux glissent également vers son frère qui semble être prisonnier de ses cauchemars.

- Tu es prêt ? Lui demande son père en s'installant devant lui.

- J'ai pas trop le choix !

John le manipule et découpe les vêtements gorgés de sang pour lui dégager l'épaule. Il inspecte ensuite l'entrée de la blessure et soupire. Son fils va vraiment morfler car la balle est très profondément plantée dans la chair.

- C'est si moche que ça ? Demande-t-il en voyant la tête de son père.

- Je vais regarder si je ne peux pas avoir la balle en te faisant une incision devant. Lui répond-il en examinant la trajectoire de la plaie.

Dean passe sa main sur son épaule et hausse des sourcils.

- Oh la saloperie ! Jure-t-il en sifflant de douleur. Je la sens cette merde ! Juste là. Indique-t-il en montrant l'emplacement précis.

- Parfait. Reprend John en lui désinfectant la peau à l'endroit où il va opérer.

Il s'empare ensuite de la bouteille d'eau de vie et la lui tend.

- Bois, tu sentiras moins la douleur !

Dean s'exécute en grimaçant et avale plusieurs gorgées.

- Encore Dean ! Ordonne-t-il de nouveau en lui amenant le goulot à la bouche.

Son aîné boit comme s'il s'agissait de l'eau, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son père l'arrête enfin. Jugeant qu'il est suffisamment ivre pour oublier le mal qu'il va lui faire.

- C'est bon fils. Je crois que je vais pouvoir commencer.

Avec un scalpel, il fait une petite incision et creuse la lame un peu plus en profondeur dans la peau en ignorant les gémissements qui s'échappent des lèvres de son fils. Il continue jusqu'à sentir le métal l'arrêter.

- Ca y est ! Lance-t-il en retirant l'instrument chirurgical. Maintenant je vais récupérer la balle.

Dean à les joues en feu par l'alcool et les narines frémissantes. Sa respiration est rapide et son souffle est court, mais il maîtrise parfaitement la douleur comme son père lui a appris.

John prend alors une pince fine et l'enfonce de nouveau dans l'incision jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une résistance.

Sa concentration est totale.

- Je l'ai ! S'exclame-t-il soudain victorieux en jetant la balle dans une petite soucoupe disposée sur le rebord du canapé.

Dean soupire de soulagement et tremble en expirant. Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de pousser un cri lorsque son père verse de l'eau de vie sur sa blessure.

- Nom de Dieu ! Siffle-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur son genou.

- Je recouds et je m'occupe de ta main et de ta tempe. Continue son père imperturbable.

John met moins d'une demi-heure pour finir son travail de couture et pour lui mettre un bandage. Il se concentre ensuite sur la brûlure de sa main où quelques cloques ont déjà fait leur apparition. Il amène une bassine d'eau froide et lui demande de la plonger dedans pour la nettoyer et le soulager.

Au bout de dix minutes, Dean sent déjà la brûlure se calmer.

- Bon. Reprend John. Fais-moi voir… bien… c'est propre.

Son père lui applique alors une crème de sulfadiazine argentique qu'il a toujours dans sa trousse de secours en cas de brûlure et tamponne ensuite les petites plaies avec de la gaze. Il panse enfin la main et donne à Dean deux comprimés de Dafalgan pour calmer la douleur.

Pour terminer, il désinfecte également le sillon que la balle à tracée sur sa tempe et applique également la même crème. Il laisse cependant la blessure à l'air libre pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite.

Dean épuisé, s'est laissé soigner passivement, complètement abruti par l'alcool. Il a reposé sa tête sur le dosseret du canapé et laisse maintenant les médicaments agir.

Son visage est tourné vers Sam qui a lui aussi changé de position et qui l'observe les yeux bien ouverts.

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux.

Dean ose à peine cligner des paupières et essaye de lire dans le regard de Sam. Il ne sait pas depuis quand il l'observe mais pense que ses gémissements et ses cris ont dû attirer son attention.

C'est sa propre douleur qui a réveillé en Sam une douleur similaire et qui l'a tiré de sa torpeur.

John s'approche alors doucement de son cadet et lui présente un verre d'eau.

- Sammy. Chuchote-t-il. Tu as soif ?

Son plus jeune garçon tourne lentement la tête vers son père et prend doucement le verre d'une main tremblante. Elle s'agite tellement qu'il s'aide de son autre main pour le porter à sa bouche.

La première gorgée et une pure merveille. Son goût est tout simplement… pur.

Les gorgées suivantes lui donnent une impression de fraîcheur qui calme un feu qui lui consumait les entrailles depuis des jours.

Les dernières gouttes sont avalées avec avidité et lorsqu'il tend de nouveau timidement le verre. John le remplit encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son fils ne sache plus quoi faire du verre vide.

Sam se lèche les lèvres et sent le sang qui a séché sur sa peau puis frissonne.

John n'a pas envie de le perdre encore et attire son attention.

- Hey, mon fils, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. Tu veux ?

_Sa question est stupide, bien sûr que Sam veut manger, il doit mourir faim. Son dernier repas doit être un lointain souvenir. _

Son père veut le garder réactif et lui permettre de se ressaisir. Il se lève rapidement et recherche de nouveau de la nourriture dans le buffet où il y a vu plusieurs conserves. Il jubile lorsqu'il trouve une brique de soupe, un velouté de légumes variés.

Aussi vite qu'il aurait dégainé son arme, il s'empare d'une casserole et fait tiédir à peine le potage.

Il tend de nouveau un bol à son cadet qui le saisit d'une manière mal assurée, puis en présente un autre à Dean.

- Tu rigoles ! Lance ce dernier en fronçant du nez devant le bouillon. J'vais pas boire ça !

Le visage de son père se ferme et lance un regard en direction de Sam.

- Bois ta soupe Dean. Ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Dean comprend son erreur, se redresse sur un coude et obéit.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit son petit frère savourer chaque gorgée, presque timidement, trop doucement.

Le charme est rompu lorsque le portable de son père se met à sonner.

Sam se crispe et s'arrête paniqué en cherchant d'où provient le bruit.

- Merde ! Grogne John en voyant le numéro de Bobby s'afficher à l'écran.

Il s'éloigne de ses fils et décroche.

- Oui Bobby ? Demande-t-il inquiet que son ami le dérange si tardivement.

- Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Questionne le vieux chasseur.

- Oui. Répond tout simplement John, puis rajoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bobby ?

- Et bien… Hésite son ami… Il y a une rumeur qui circule en ce moment, comme quoi certains chasseurs ne sont plus fiables… qu'ils sont gangrénés par le mal… et qu'il faut éliminer à tout prix.

- En quoi ça me concerne ? S'étonne John ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

- John, ton nom a été cité comme exemple…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? S'emporte-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Je sais mon gars. Reprend Bobby. Mais je te conseille de prendre tes clics et tes clacs et de ramener tes fesses chez moi au plus vite.

John observe ses fils, le regard dans le vague, puis ferme les yeux plusieurs secondes. Ses enfants sont trop mal en point actuellement pour se déplacer. Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour qu'ils reprennent des forces avant de leur imposer de nouveau un long voyage.

_Mais les chasseurs sont tellement tenaces et dangereux_… _John ne peut plus désormais faire confiance en personne_…

_Merde !_

- Johnny tu es toujours là ? Demande le chasseur en coupant net ses réflexions.

- Okay ! Décide-t-il amèrement. Nous plions bagages et nous arrivons.

_A suivre__…_

_…_

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie de continuer cette histoire. Vous _ê_tes trop chou !_

_Je ne travaille pas dans le secteur médical donc toutes les erreurs que j'aurais pu commettre sont miennes._

_Je crois qu'après ce chapitre je vais _ê_tre définitivement cataloguée comme sadique. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu !_

_En tout cas, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine…_

_Elisab_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hier**

…

Le coup qu'il vient de recevoir au visage est tellement brutal que tout son corps est projeté lourdement sur le sol.

Cherchant soudain à se protéger, il se replie sur lui-même et dissimule la tête entre ses mains en attendant avec appréhension le prochain accès de violence de son geôlier.

Il entend toujours la voix, tout près, qui souffle et tourne autour de lui sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle le harcèle depuis si longtemps qu'il n'en peut vraiment plus.

Ses yeux brillants pleurent à force de fixer l'obscurité pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose, mais le noir est absolu.

Son tortionnaire, lui, le voit parfaitement bien avec ses lunettes à infrarouge. Le garçon est rapide malgré les privations et les coups qu'il lui a infligé. Il reste sur ses gardes, car il sait que les apparences sont trompeuses. Que le jeune homme devant lui n'est qu'une tromperie_. Un miroir aux alouettes. _Et il va le prouver.

- Alors, est-ce que tu commences à comprendre ? Gronde la voix dominatrice.

- Je… je ne sais pas… ce que vous voulez de moi ! Murmure-t-il encore faiblement.

Une poigne de fer lui agrippe alors les cheveux et le tire brutalement vers le haut l'obligeant à se redresser. Sa nuque est entrainée vers l'arrière avant d'être sauvagement projetée contre le mur.

- Qu'as-tu appris ? Répète la voix maudite.

- Que vous êtes un sacré connard ! Jette-t-il par défi mais aussi de rage.

Sa respiration est saccadée et sa tête bourdonne désagréablement.

Il est soudainement empoigné par les bras qui se tordent par force dans son dos puis il est plaqué contre le mur. Une main glisse sur sa tête comme un reptile et s'emmêle dans ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne l'oblige à lui faire rencontrer violemment la paroi en pierre.

Encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience.

_C__'__est alors que la lumière a éclaté dans son esprit comme une décharge électrique et qu__'__il a enfin pu voir l__'__une des pièces de la maison où il était retenu prisonnier__…_

…

Mon père a mis un temps record pour faire disparaître toutes les traces de notre passage. La couverture qui recouvrait le canapé a retrouvé sa place dans le coffre arrière de la voiture avec tout le nécessaire de secours. Notre désordre et surtout les taches de sang ont été effacées. A part quelques denrées en moins et une bouteille d'eau de vie au trois quarts vide rien n'indique que nous ayons séjourné ici.

Papa est d'une efficacité redoutable malgré sa blessure qu'il a soigné sans que je m'en aperçoive. Sûrement après le coup de fil de Bobby. Notre seul et unique ami. Celui qui reste depuis tant d'années fidèle à lui-même et qui ne se laisse pas influencer par des rumeurs.

Je me suis rafraîchi comme j'ai pu et j'ai aidé Sam à s'habiller après lui avoir juste nettoyé le visage, révélant de nombreuses contusions à la racine de ses cheveux que des mèches sales avaient dissimulées jusqu'alors. Il pue vraiment comme un poisson pourri, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, mais nous sommes tellement pressés que nous nous occuperons mieux de lui plus tard.

Lorsque je lui ai donné des vêtements, j'ai vu ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ma gorge s'est serrée soudain et il m'a fallu une bonne dose de courage pour ne pas l'imiter.

Je lui ai tout simplement rendu sa dignité.

J'ai mis un temps fou pour lui mettre des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, un t-shirt à manches longues et un jeans, tellement il était faible et craintif, sursautant à chaque fois que mes mains avaient le malheur de toucher sa peau.

Une colère inimaginable s'est emparée de moi lorsque j'ai pensé aux salauds qui avaient fait ça à mon petit frère et qui l'avaient rendu si…

J'ai baissé la tête un moment puis l'ai aidé à sortir de la maison en le retenant par les épaules. Il était devenu si émacié que je pouvais sentir ses os à travers l'épais coton de son habit.

De nouveau une chaleur inconfortable m'a brûlé les joues et des envies de meurtre m'ont assailli violemment.

Lorsque mon père m'a demandé de l'aider à colmater le trou béant qui remplaçait la vitre arrière de l'Impala, Sam s'est assis en haut des marches du perron pour nous attendre sagement dans ses habits devenus trois fois trop grands pour lui.

Nous avons bâchés sommairement la vitre puis John s'est installé au volant, impatient de prendre la route et de mettre un maximum de distance entre nous et nos ennemis.

Quand je me suis retourné pour prévenir mon cadet de notre départ. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lever un sourcil d'étonnement.

Sam tenait dans ses bras le chat qui s'était dissimulé dans la voiture. La gueule relevée vers le ciel, se laissant gratouiller le menton en ronronnant, sagement assis sur ses genoux.

Papa et moi nous sommes regardés surpris et un tantinet perplexe. Le hasard n'existe pas pour nous et de voir régulièrement cette bestiole nous tourner autour nous a mis mal à l'aise.

- Sammy ! A lancé mon père. Nous devons partir.

Sam s'est levé lentement tout en gardant l'animal serré dans ses bras et s'est dirigé vers la Chevrolet.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le prendre ! Lui ai-je dit en désignant le chat alors qu'il me fixait intensément de ses grands yeux verts.

Mon frère a resserré ses doigts dans les poils du félin et m'a regardé d'une façon si attristé qu'il m'a déchiré le cœur encore une fois.

- Dépêchez vous ! S'est impatienté papa.

- Okay. Tu peux prendre ta bestiole avec toi ! Ai-je cédé en l'observant. Mais si elle griffe l'intérieur de ma caisse j'en fais un tambour.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous avons retrouvé Sam, j'ai vu au fond de ses yeux une étincelle se ranimer et briller.

Doucement, il s'est installé à l'arrière de l'Impala et s'est recouvert d'une couverture tandis que je m'engouffrais en grimaçant à côté de mon père.

Le chat s'est alors blotti contre Sam puis ensemble ils ont fermé les yeux.

- Je ne veux m'arrêter que pour reprendre de l'essence et de la nourriture. A dit John avant de partir. Nous allons faire plusieurs détours pour brouiller les pistes. Dans deux jours, nous devrions être chez Bobby. Des questions ?

Je tourne vers lui mon visage fatigué et préoccupé.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'une halte dans un hôtel ferait le plus grand bien à Sam ?

Je réfléchis un court instant et reprends la parole avant que mon père intervienne.

- Nous devrions l'emmener dans un hôpital papa, il ne va pas bien…

- Non ! Répond-il immédiatement. S'il y met les pieds, nous aurons trop de questions… trop d'ennuis.

- Mais papa, tu as vu son état… tu as vu son corps… et je ne te parle même pas de ce qui doit se passer dans sa tête !

- Ca suffit! Gronde John en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Vous avez besoin tous les deux de récupérer et ma seule option à l'heure actuelle, c'est Bobby !

Son attitude et le ton de sa voix m'indiquent qu'il ne faut pas que j'insiste et je suis trop fatigué pour avoir une engueulade avec lui. Nous sommes tous les deux sur les nerfs et surtout, nous sommes tous blessés.

Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui j'acquiesce de la tête, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Nous roulons alors jusqu'à ce que l'aube puis le jour fassent leurs apparitions. J'ai dû m'endormir un certain moment bercé par la musique que mon père a mis en sourdine pour nous détendre.

Lorsque je me suis redressé sur mon siège, la tête prise entre deux enclumes, je l'ai observé imperturbable qui fixait l'horizon.

L'Impala est poussée à plein régime. Nous fuyons aussi vite que nous pouvons, accumulant des kilomètres au compteur avec une rapidité effrayante. Il est encore trop tôt pour rencontrer d'autres véhicules sur cette route secondaire.

Je suis content que John conduise. Le moteur vrombit régulièrement et nous apaise progressivement. C'est un bruit qui a toujours eu sur moi un effet relaxant depuis que je suis tout petit, un peu comme la chanson qu'une mère fredonne à son enfant pour l'endormir.

Je suis tiré de mes songes quand mon père se gare devant une station essence à côté d'une petite aire de repos ombragée.

- Nous faisons le plein ! Lance mon père. Si tu as besoin de te dégourdir les jambes c'est maintenant.

- J'vais surtout pisser !

Ma réponse le fait sourire.

Avant d'y aller, je me retourne vers Sam et lance un juron, maudissant la douleur à mon épaule qui s'est réveillée après être restée plusieurs heures sans bouger.

Mon frère continue de dormir. Je n'aime pas quand il se réfugie dans le sommeil pour échapper à la réalité, mais il faut avouer que c'est mieux pour nous à l'heure actuelle.

Je lui pose doucement une main sur son front après lui avoir écarté quelques mèches de cheveux. Il est un peu fiévreux mais sa température reste acceptable. Il demeure toujours immobile. Seul le félin relève la tête et miaule un truc qui ne ressemble à rien. Mon nez me démange et j'ai une soudaine envie d'éternuer. Je regarde la bestiole avec énervement quand j'entends Sam murmurer.

- Noon… c'est faux… c'est faux !

Il semble être prisonnier d'un rêve ou plutôt d'un souvenir désagréable.

- Chuuut Sammy… Lui dis-je doucement pour l'apaiser.

Mon père est sorti et remplit déjà le réservoir de notre Chevrolet en observant les trois véhicules stationnés un peu plus loin. Une grosse voiture familiale gris-métallisée, un 4x4 bleu-nuit et un break blanc qui n'a plus d'âge.

Tout est calme et tranquille.

Je sors et me dirige vers les toilettes qui ne sont pas, comme d'habitude, d'une propreté exemplaire. Je m'arrête de respirer par habitude pendant que je me soulage.

J'ai à peine fini que mon père surgit derrière moi et me fait sursauter.

- On dégage tout de suite ! Commande-t-il.

- Fait chier !

Je jure et me précipite à sa suite en finissant de m'habiller aussi vite que je peux puis accélère jusqu'à notre voiture.

J'entends siffler des balles au dessus de nos têtes au moment où je me jette dans l'Impala.

Mon père démarre avant même que j'ai refermé la portière.

Je vois alors à travers le rétroviseur le 4x4 foncer derrière nous en faisant crisser ses pneus sur les graviers pour parvenir à notre hauteur.

Le véhicule nous serre de près et John appuie sur l'accélérateur pour les distancer.

Nous entendons plusieurs détonations malgré le vacarme du moteur qui est poussé à plein régime.

Je m'agrippe lorsqu'il tourne dangereusement le volant pour prendre une bretelle de sortie qui est arrivée si vite que je ne l'avais même pas vu.

Le 4x4 réussit à s'approcher trop près de nous et le choc que nous recevons à l'arrière nous fait dévier de notre trajectoire.

J'ouvre vite la boîte à gants, en retire un révolver de calibre 44 magnum que je saisis des deux mains et me retourne pour viser, à travers la bâche, les enfoirés qui prennent un malin plaisir à nous percuter sans arrêt le pare-chocs arrière.

Je tire et lorsque j'entends le bruit strident du moteur du 4X4 siffler et cracher de la fumé, je crie victoire.

Le véhicule ralentit mais continue cependant à nous talonner.

Mon père change régulièrement de voie et zigzague en évitant parfois de justesse de rares voitures présentent sur la route.

La distance augmente entre nous mais les coups de feu ne cessent de pleuvoir sur la carrosserie.

- Vise les pneus ! Me lance alors John concentré sur sa conduite.

Je passe alors avec difficulté du siège avant vers le siège arrière en serrant la mâchoire pour retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Puis j'observe Sam qui regarde aussi le 4x4 sombre les paupières presque closes. Il se recroqueville pour me laisser plus de place.

Je jure encore une fois lorsque papa fait une embardée qui me fait presque lâcher mon Révolver des mains, nous évitant de justesse une nouvelle série de tires qui explosent définitivement le rétroviseur droit.

- Sam baisse toi !

Il obéit automatiquement à mon avertissement et se bouche les oreilles avec les mains.

Je vise alors les pneus. Tiens fermement mon arme entre mes doigts, même si ma main me brûle, et tire.

Je vois le véhicule s'affaisser d'un côté à cause de la crevaison et virer à droite directement dans le fossé. Il est déséquilibré par la vitesse, se soulève puis s'écrase sur la portière droite tout en glissant sur plusieurs mètres.

- YES !

J'explose de joie et me jette sur mon frère pour le presser dans mes bras tellement je suis content.

J'oublie un instant mes blessures et les siennes et profite de ma victoire.

Mon exaltation est communicative et je vois mon père acquiescer plusieurs fois la tête de satisfaction.

Cependant ma joie est de courte durée lorsque nous ralentissons et nous garons sur le bas-côté de la chaussée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ?

- Je vais interroger ces types pour savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent. Dit-il en sortant de l'Impala en faisant grincer terriblement la porte. Restez à l'intérieur.

Je deviens livide.

- Tu rigoles !

Je me précipite à sa suite le Révolver dans ma main valide.

Il n'y a que deux hommes dans la voiture et celui qui était à la place du mort, l'est effectivement. Son cou a pris une position vraiment peu habituelle et un morceau du tableau de bord l'a fixé définitivement à son siège d'une drôle de façon.

John a escaladé le véhicule fumant et a ouvert brutalement la porte du conducteur. A l'intérieur, l'homme est encore sonné par le choc de l'accident mais mon père le saisit par la veste et le balance sur l'asphalte sans le moindre scrupule.

Le malheureux gémit et se retourne en s'appuyant sur les coudes, la moitié du visage couvert de sang.

John s'approche de lui et le regarde stupéfait. Il reconnait le chasseur et ne peut s'empêcher d'être terriblement déçu.

- Jacob ! Explique-moi ? Exige-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Jette le chasseur haineux allongé sur le sol.

- Pourquoi vous voulez nous tuer ? Insiste-t-il menaçant en dirigeant son arme vers lui.

L'homme nous lance alors un sourire provocateur et agressif.

- John… t'es un excellent chasseur… Rétorque-t-il le souffle court. Mais comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça sans réagir… hein dis-moi ?

Je vois mon père pâlir progressivement et pincer des lèvres. _Qu__'__est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répond papa alors que je m'aperçois qu'il ment.

Je m'approche encore un peu plus tandis que l'homme se met à rire méchamment et me regarde.

- Ah… Voilà l'aîné des Winchester… Dit-il en m'observant. Tu sembles surpris… Ton père t'aurait caché ça… Que ton frère est un humain à la solde des démons… La main gauche du Diable…

John se précipite alors vers lui et lui assène un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Il s'agenouille et lui saisit ensuite le col de sa chemise pour lui hurler au visage.

- Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de connerie. Rage-t-il. Un démon a tué sa mère. Il a détruit notre vie. Nous sommes des chasseurs au même titre que toi. Nous traquons tout ce qui est démoniaque. Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de faire la différence. Tu es fou Jacob… Vous êtes tous fous !

Je reste silencieux devant tout ce qui se passe et refuse de comprendre la conversation dont je suis témoin.

Jacob agonise et murmure plus qu'il ne parle à l'oreille de mon père.

- Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a été capable de faire lorsque nous l'avons retenu prisonnier John ! Chuchote-t-il en crachant du sang. Tu n'es plus capable d'être objectif parce qu'il est ton fils… tu as été corrompu par lui… vous devez tous être éliminés.

Je n'ai pas entendu ce que le chasseur lui à dit mais le regard de mon père est devenu soudainement si sombre qu'il m'a fait peur. Il s'est redressé en titubant, ivre de rage… ivre d'une colère si grande que j'ai reculé d'un pas pour l'éviter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Exige-t-il une dernière fois.

Le chasseur crache un jet de salive sanguinolent sur le bitume avec dédain.

- Nous avons juste révélé sa vraie nature et…

John ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux.

Je reste interdit et demeure immobile en fixant mon père avec étonnement.

C'est la première fois que je vois papa tuer un humain de sang froid.

- Remonte dans la voiture ! M'ordonne-t-il le visage inexpressif.

Je suis tétanisé et le regarde avec stupeur.

- REMONTE DANS LA VOITURE ! Hurle-t-il alors.

_A suivre…_

…

_Merci pour vos reviews, et toutes vos (nombreuses) questions… Les réponses arrivent doucement mais sûrement, soyez patients…_

_En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !_

_Elisab_


	6. Chapter 6

**Le passé**

…_  
_

L'obscurité… et enfin la clarté… de nouveau le noir le plus complet… puis une image bancale surgit… le frappe brutalement.

Elle est si éblouissante qu'il plisse plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir s'y habituer.

Sa vision est déformée, comme s'il regardait à travers le fond d'une bouteille en verre.

Il frissonne des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et halète comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Pris de vertige, il rampe douloureusement vers le mur pour s'y adosser et ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Le flash suivant le paralyse… Pourtant il se sent projeté ailleurs…

Comme un serpent qui ondule sur le sol en évitant les obstacles, il se voit se déplacer et se retrouver dans un petit salon où deux hommes attachés chacun à une chaise se débattent pour tenter de se libérer. Leurs mains et leurs pieds sont ligotés avec du fil de fer qui pénètre profondément dans leur chair rougie.

Ils ont été torturés, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Toutefois, ils n'ont pas l'air d'éprouver de la douleur.

Prudemment, il s'écarte d'eux et contourne une étoile dessinée à même le sol au centre duquel ils se trouvent, puis part se cacher derrière un épais rideau.

L'un des prisonniers s'est cependant aperçu de sa présence et tourne la tête vers lui d'un geste vif.

Dissimulé derrière la tenture, il n'ose plus bouger, pétrifié lorsqu'il découvre que les yeux de l'individu sont complètement noirs.

- Mais regardez qui est là… murmure la voix de l'homme avec un sourire forcé sur la figure.

Son compagnon d'infortune se retourne également dans sa direction pour le dévisager.

- Tu crois que c'est l'un d'eux ? Questionne-t-il à l'autre en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre fendue et gonflée par les coups qu'il a reçu au visage.

- Noooon… Répond son partenaire. Tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un chat ! Mais je sais qu'il nous observe et nous écoute à travers lui… je peux le sentir…

Ses sourcils se soulèvent d'étonnement.

- Il est aussi en colère et effrayé…

Toute l'attitude du captif change alors et semble s'adoucir réellement.

- Aide-nous à nous libérer et nous t'aiderons à notre tour ! Implore-t-il la voix tremblante. Nous sommes prisonniers tout comme toi… ils nous veulent du mal… Ils veulent nous tuer… ils veulent TE tuer… alors… aide-nous, s'il te plait !

Sa tête soudain lui fait mal et la voix du prisonnier qui lui parvient est de plus en plus fluctuante et inaudible, comme si elle venait des profondeurs de l'océan après être passée dans un ventilateur géant.

_Pourquoi les aider ?_

Ce sont d'étranges créatures qui ressemblent à des humains. C'est la première fois qu'il en voit. Son père, jusqu'à présent, ne lui a jamais parlé de monstres aux yeux complètements noirs. Ils sont également prisonniers de ce pentagramme aux symboles insolites dessinés sur le sol et le fer qui les emprisonne fume dans leur chair meurtrie.

_Ils ont l__'__air dangereux et il sait qu__'__il doit se méfier. _

Mais son jugement est faussé depuis qu'on l'a réduit à ne plus être un humain et moins qu'un animal. Il éprouve une telle haine contre ceux qui l'ont frappé sans arrêt, affamé et plongé dans la nuit qu'il ne réagit plus qu'à l'instinct.

Un instinct de survie et d'agressivité primitive qui occultent tout le reste.

Il veut se venger. Il veut tuer ceux qui lui on fait du mal…

…_  
_

L'Impala se déplace de nouveau à vive allure en direction du Casse-auto de Bobby Singer. Il ne leur reste plus qu'une heure à peine avant d'arriver chez le vieux chasseur. L'atmosphère dans l'habitacle est lourde et pesante.

John a lancé un tel regard à Dean que celui-ci a parfaitement compris l'avertissement. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour poser des questions. Pourtant, il veut comprendre ce qui vient de se passer et pourquoi son père semble si perturbé par ce que lui a dit le chasseur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il dit autant d'horreurs au sujet de Sam ? Il ne sait pas comment cette idée complètement délirante a pu germer dans sa tête et surtout comment il a pu croire une telle absurdité ?

Cependant, lorsqu'il regarde son père, il sent qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Depuis toujours il a été très exigeant et surprotecteur vis-à-vis de Sam. Il pensait que c'était à cause du décès de leur mère et de la vie qu'ils menaient. Pourtant, lorsque son cadet est parti pour Stanford jamais Dean n'avait vu John si bouleversé.

Maintenant, quand il y réfléchit, il se rend compte que son père n'éprouvait pas de la colère mais plutôt de la peur. Une crainte viscérale qu'il ne soit plus à ses côtés pour le protéger.

Quand à Sam, il n'aspirait qu'aux études et à la liberté. Quitter définitivement le milieu de la chasse et un père constamment sur son dos. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un de normal et mener une vie ordinaire.

Aux antipodes des paroles crachées comme du venin par Jacob.

_Un humain à la solde des démons__…__ la main gauche du Diable._

Et maintenant quand il voit ce qu'ils ont fait à son petit frère. La façon dont-ils l'ont détruit tant mentalement que physiquement. Il ne peut pas rester là sans réagir. Surtout s'il s'agit de Sam. Il veut des explications, tout de suite.

Dean à un goût amer dans la bouche. Il s'humidifie et mordille sa lèvre supérieure.

Même s'il va droit dans le mur, il faut qu'il sache.

- Papa… Commence-t-il avec hésitation.

- Pas maintenant Dean !

- J'ai besoin de comprendre papa ! Insiste-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sam ? Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! Que tu lui caches aussi quelque chose !

Les doigts de John se crispent sur le volant et un soupire d'exaspération s'échappe par sa bouche. Il regarde à travers le rétroviseur central et observe son cadet affalé sur la banquette arrière, les yeux presque clos et la bouche entrouverte. Son fils ne dort pas et même si son regard n'est pas dirigé vers eux, John sait qu'il écoute.

- Plus tard ! Répond-il d'un ton bref. Pour l'instant notre priorité numéro un est d'arriver en un seul morceau. Une fois chez Bobby, je t'expliquerai !

- Je sais que tu vas trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour éviter de m'en parler… Coupe Dean réaliste.

Il connait trop bien son père. Une fois chez leur ami, John s'esquivera à la moindre occasion et fera tout pour éviter l'affrontement.

Tandis que maintenant, il ne peut pas lui échapper, il doit s'expliquer et donner des réponses. Parce que Sam mérite de savoir pourquoi on l'a torturé de la sorte, parce qu'il mérite lui aussi de savoir pourquoi on lui a tiré dessus et pourquoi on le considère comme un traître. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi d'autres chasseurs les traquent alors qu'ils sont eux aussi des chasseurs.

Le visage imperturbable de son père reflète mal la profusion des sentiments qui s'entrechoquent dans son cœur comme dans sa tête. Il voudrait se taire et oublier cet incident. Mais maintenant ses deux fils sont en danger, autant Dean que Sam. Ils sont désormais jugés comme des parias dans leur communauté, condamnés à être des traîtres à la solde de l'ennemi.

- Tu te trompes Dean. Souffle-t-il fataliste. J'ai toujours pris avec réserve ce qu'on m'a révélé au sujet de ton frère et jamais, grand Dieu, je pensais que ça irait jusque là !

John jette alors un coup d'œil à son cadet à travers le rétroviseur.

Les yeux de Sam ont glissé vers lui et il le fixe désormais silencieusement à travers le miroir.

John prend une inspiration profonde et se lance mal à l'aise.

- Il y a quelques années, nous avons eu une chasse en Louisiane… tu te souviens peut être… un esprit particulièrement violent qui décimait pas mal de gens. Nous avons effectué des recherches pour retrouver son corps. mais on n'y arrivait pas… parce qu'il était englouti dans les marais…alors, avec le pasteur Jim, nous avons fait appel à un médium réputé dans le secteur…

- Mamatata ! L'interrompt Dean en imitant l'accent créole, se rappelant de la jeune femme noire très sexy qui respirait la joie de vivre.

- En fait, elle s'appelait Martha mais elle t'a laissé l'appeler comme ça…

- Je devais avoir… douze ou treize ans !

- Douze… Précise John. Et je t'ai laissé participer à cette chasse, il fallait bien que tu fasses tes armes…

- Bref, Reprend-il sérieusement. Grâce à elle, nous avons pu localiser le squelette de l'esprit et brûler ses restes. Après ça, Jim est reparti très rapidement pour une chasse aux vampires dans l'état voisin. Nous avons pris le repas avec elle et avons passé agréablement l'après midi à parler de ta mère. Mais au moment de partir, lorsque je lui ai serré la main… elle est entrée dans une sorte de transe… elle s'est accrochée tellement fort à moi que j'ai cru qu'elle allait me casser les doigts… c'est là… qu'elle m'a dit que Sam était en danger… qu'il fallait que je veille sur lui… mais surtout… que je l'empêche de devenir l'instrument du mal… le mal incarné qui mènerait l'humanité à sa perdition…

- C'est complètement stupide. S'exclame Dean. Sam est incapable de faire du mal…

- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi ! Coupe John. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle me disait tout ça… Sammy n'avait que neuf ans à l'époque…neuf ans ! Elle m'a dit que les esprits accouraient tous vers elle et se bousculaient dans sa tête pour la prévenir…Elle n'arrivait plus à les contrôler… Ils… ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux… paniqués… violents… et tous demandaient la destruction de l'enfant d'Azazel…

- D'Azazel ?

- Le démon aux yeux jaunes, celui qui a tué ta mère.

Dean sent son sang se glacer dans les veines. Il a l'impression de se tasser un peu plus dans son siège. D'incompréhension, il frotte la blessure à sa tempe qui le démange douloureusement.

- Mais Sam est ton fils !

- J'en suis certain ! Continue le plus vieux des Winchester en changeant de voie pour emprunter une route secondaire.

- Lorsqu'elle m'a lâché enfin la main. Reprend-il encore. Elle s'est évanouie. Sa sœur est venue s'occuper d'elle et nous a demandé de partir. Martha est restée dans le coma durant une semaine. A son réveille, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, même pas de notre passage… J'ai voulu oublier cet incident… mais… je voulais trouver celui qui avait tué ta mère… et maintenant que j'avais un nom, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer et j'ai pu avancer dans mes recherches…

Dean se met à sourire tristement. _Venger la mort de maman, évidemment__…_

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

- Et bien… j'ai découvert que nous n'étions pas les seuls dans ce cas. Que d'autres enfants ont vu leur mère brûler au plafond lorsqu'ils avaient six mois. Mais ses gosses étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normales. Leurs parents n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels…

- Mais ton attitude envers Sam à tout de même changé. Réalise Dean. C'est pour ça que tu lui as donné un flingue lorsqu'il t'avait dit qu'il avait peur du noir ? Tu es aussi devenu plus dure avec lui. Plus exigeant. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que le médium s'était peut être trompé ?

- Dean, elle n'a jamais fait d'erreur !

- Tu aurais dû prévenir Sam ! S'énerve Dean en secouant la tête négativement. Il est le principal concerné, bordel ! Si tu l'avais fait, il aurait été sur ses gardes… il aurait pu éviter ces connards fanatiques qui l'ont kidnappé ! Tu aurais dû nous avertir !

John reste silencieux et observe la route devant lui.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont eu vent de cette histoire ! S'inquiète John à haute voix. Je n'ai jamais raconté ce qui s'est passé à qui que se soit ! Comment ce Mac Finley est parvenu jusqu'à Sam ? C'est ça que je voudrais savoir Dean !

- Démons… Murmure faiblement une voix écorchée et rauque derrière eux.

Les deux Winchester, surpris, se retournent soudain vers Sam.

- Quoi ? Demande John étonné.

- Ce sont… les démons… qu'il a… torturé… qui lui ont dit ! Souffle le plus jeune en grimaçant.

Dean regarde son frère avec angoisse.

- Sammy, on connait mal ces créatures, on ne peut pas se fier à leur parole parce qu'elles sont mauvaises. Elles ont dit ça pour se venger et te faire du mal, parce que papa est un trop bon chasseur. Et ces trou-duc qui se font appeler chasseurs sont tombés dans le panneau !

Sam a cessé de les écouter. Trop épuisé d'avoir parlé. Il a pincé ses lèvres, clos les paupières et s'est réfugié de nouveau dans le silence. Le chat quand à lui s'est installé sur ses genoux et plonge ses yeux verts dans ceux de Dean. Le jeune chasseur n'aime pas cette bestiole, elle est trop présente, mais le miaulement qu'elle lance est aussi triste et déchirant que ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui-même.

John, quand à lui, est abasourdi par cette révélation. Il a dû falloir beaucoup de persuasion de la part du chasseur pour que les démons révèlent ce genre de chose et trahissent l'un des leurs.

Soudain, Il se souvient de tous les corps égorgés qu'ils ont découvert entassés dans la chaufferie et du soufre qu'il avait remarqué sur leurs vêtements. Ce Mac Finley a trouvé le moyen de leur tirer suffisamment d'informations pour commencer à traquer des jeunes gens comme Sam. Combien d'entre eux sont déjà passés entre ses mains ? Sam était-il le premier ?

_Il faut que je fasse de nouveau des recherches sur les familles que j__'__avais repérées. Juste pour savoir si elles vont bien et si leurs enfants sont toujours__…__ en vie. _

John respire péniblement pour évacuer tout le stress qu'il a accumulé durant des heures.

Il laisse également Dean se convaincre que les démons ont menti pour se venger des chasseurs et d'eux en particulier. C'est moins effrayant que de croire le contraire.

Mais lui n'est pas dupe. Il entend trop bien les paroles de Jacob se répéter dans son crâne inlassablement comme un disque rayé « _tu n__'__as pas vu ce qu__'__il a été capable de faire _». Cette phrase sonne pour lui comme une sentence.

Il faut absolument qu'il parle à Sam et qu'il lui demande ce qu'il a fait.

Mais avant toute chose, il faut qu'ils récupèrent. Ils doivent surtout prendre le temps de s'occuper de Sam.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin chez le vieux chasseur, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé. Ils ont tellement fait de détours et emprunté des routes si peu fréquentées qu'ils sont certains d'avoir brouillé leur piste.

Les pneus de L'Impala crissent sur les graviers quand John s'engage vers l'arrière de la maison pour éviter une rencontre inopportune puis s'arrête derrière plusieurs vieilles voitures en pièces détachées. Il ouvre alors la boîte à gants et retire un sachet contenant un portable neuf. Il enlève ensuite la carte Sim de son vieux téléphone et le place dans le nouveau. Il peut alors prévenir Bobby de leur arrivée et lui demander s'il est seul.

Dans les secondes qui suivent Singer se retrouve à côté de la Chevrolet et grimace en voyant l'état déplorable de la voiture.

- Bah dit-donc ! Lance-t-il à John en lui faisant une franche accolade. J'n'ai jamais vu cette caisse dans un si mauvais état !

- Content de te voir aussi Bobby ! Répond John avec le sourire.

- J'vous demande pas si vous avez fait bon voyage. Reprend le vieux chasseur en voyant l'état déplorable de Dean qui s'extrait difficilement du siège avant.

- Tu peux nous aider à emmener Sam à l'intérieur ? Demande le plus vieux des Winchester. On a tous besoin de se reposer…

John s'engouffre à l'intérieur et secoue doucement son cadet pour le réveiller. Sam cligne des yeux et regarde un instant tout autour de lui pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il observe un instant son père et le suit alors qu'il le guide en le soutenant par le coude jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Le vieux chasseur à un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçoit enfin Sam. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi mal en point et si maigre. Il se précipite ensuite vers lui maladroitement et un peu honteux de sa réaction pour l'aider tandis que Dean emprunte le premier la porte d'entrée.

- Laisse-moi te dire un truc gamin. Ne peut s'empêcher de grogner Bobby. La première chose que tu fais en entrant chez moi c'est prendre une douche… parce que tu pues comme un phoque, c'est pas Dieu possible !

Sa remarque tire un sourire de Dean et de son père alors que Sam acquiesce légèrement de la tête.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les Winchester sentent enfin la pression retomber progressivement. Ils ont toujours eu le sentiment d'être un peu chez eux à chaque passage chez leur ami. Ils reprennent rapidement leur marques et chacun semble avoir une tâche précise à accomplir.

John entraîne Bobby dans le salon vieillot mais accueillant pour l'informer rapidement de la situation et du danger devant lequel il s'expose en les acceptant chez lui.

Dean, quand à lui c'est précipité à l'étage pour prendre des affaires appartenant à son frère que Bobby avait gardé lors de leur dernier séjour. Sam avait encore grandi et pris une carrure de jeune athlète. Le chasseur avait gardé les vêtements pour dépanner d'autres personnes si le besoin se présentait.

Pendant tout ce temps, Sam est resté debout au beau milieu de la cuisine sans oser faire le moindre geste, froissant de façon incontrôlable le bas de son t-shirt sans s'en rendre compte. Une angoisse oppresse sa cage thoracique et lui donne l'impression d'étouffer.

Pourtant il est enfin en sécurité ici avec sa famille, dans un lieu où rien ne peut lui arriver.

Mais ses mains n'arrêtent pas de trembler et des frissons se mêlent à des bouffées de chaleur. Son cœur tape fort contre sa poitrine et Sam n'arrive pas à contrôler la panique qui cherche à le dominer.

Il ne veut pas se laisser aller. Il n'en a pas le droit. Il l'a déjà fait une fois et le résultat a été si horrible qu'il ne veut même plus y penser. Parce qu'il s'est fait peur. Parce qu'il ne veut pas que Dean et son père voient ce qu'il est devenu.

- Sammy ! Lance Dean en entrant dans la pièce. Reste pas debout comme ça !

Les yeux de son petit frère sont grands ouverts et Dean comprend qu'il est au bord de la rupture émotionnelle. Ses narines frémissent à chaque inspiration. Son souffle est beaucoup trop rapide pour quelqu'un qui ne bouge pas.

- Hey mon pote… Respire calmement. Reprend-il en s'avançant vers lui avec précaution. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

Sam recule d'un pas et avance une main tremblante pour l'arrêter.

- Ne… t'approche pas… juste deux minutes… okay… Murmure son petit frère en essayant de canaliser sa peur, verrouillant son esprit pour ne pas lâcher prise.

- D'accord Sammy, je ne bouge pas ! Confirme son aîné en s'immobilisant devant lui. On a tout le temps…

Dean observe le visage pâle et fatigué de son cadet. Il attend…

_Pour lui, il pourrait attendre des heures._

Cependant son attention est attirée par un bruit de griffes grattant sur une fenêtre. Il voit et entend alors le satané chat miauler derrière l'un des carreaux transparents.

Sam tourne également la tête vers l'animal. Le félin depuis son arrivée a fait le tour complet du propriétaire pour vérifier si aucun danger ne les menaçait. Il a évité de peu la mâchoire acérée du gardien des lieux et a remercié Bobby pour l'avoir attaché à une grosse chaîne.

Sam se sent maintenant beaucoup plus en sécurité et rend momentanément sa liberté au chat.

Dean ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais lorsqu'il voit les épaules de Sam se dénouer et sa respiration se calmer, il se dit que si la bestiole peut détendre son frère rien que par sa présence, il peut la tolérer. Il ouvre alors la fenêtre et la laisse entrer dans la maison.

- Je ne m'en occupe pas et tu te démerdes avec Bobby ! Lance Dean à Sam comme avertissement, l'index pointé dans sa direction.

Le chat se met alors à lui cirer les chaussures avec ses moustaches et ronronne à plein régime.

- Bordel ! Lâche-t-il en l'enjambant pour se diriger vers Sam. Aller, maintenant à la douche frangin !

Sam le suit sans rechigner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la salle de bain, Dean prépare tout le nécessaire pour que son frère puisse faire sa toilette en toute intimité.

- Je reste derrière la porte, si tu as besoin de moi ! Lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

- Ca va aller. Lui chuchote Sam fébrilement. Merci…

Dean le laisse alors tranquille, mais ne ferme pas complètement la porte. Il a besoin de le voir pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Depuis qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble, il ressent un besoin viscéral de le protéger.

_Il a tellement eu peur de le perdre._

Sam se déshabille lentement et entre sous la douche. Il laisse enfin l'eau tiède couler sur son corps. Le jet lui fait presque mal lorsque l'eau rentre en contact avec sa peau. Il ralentit alors son débit et se replace dessous.

La tête relevé, il ouvre la bouche pour avaler le liquide qui tombe en petite goutte fine sur son visage.

_L__'__eau si précieuse qui lui a tellement manqué_.

Il pourrait rester des heures sans bouger.

Il prend ensuite du savon et se nettoie méticuleusement toutes les parties de son corps. L'eau laisse des sillons noirs disparaître dans la vidange de la douche. Il se saisit ensuite d'un shampoing et prend plaisir à humer son odeur fruitée.

Il a le sentiment de reprendre progressivement une apparence humaine.

_Etre de nouveau lui. _

Des vertiges lui font parfois perdre l'équilibre mais il est trop bien ici pour sortir, alors il s'appuie vacillant contre la paroi en carrelage blanc et attend qu'ils s'en aillent.

- Tout se passe bien là dedans ? Lui demande son frère à un moment.

Sam est tellement concentré à sa tâche qu'il ne l'entend pas.

Il se lave encore, puis recommence, et se lave de nouveau les cheveux. Il prend ensuite une grosse gorgée d'eau dans la bouche puis la crache en souriant, parce que maintenant il peut la gaspiller. Il se sentirait presque euphorique s'il n'était pas si faible. Il oublie le temps. Il oublie tout pour un instant.

Lorsque Dean laisse passer sa tête à travers le rideau de douche. Sam sursaute et se retient subitement contre le mur.

- Désolé Sammy… mais ça fait une demi-heure que je t'appelle ! Son frère aîné à les sourcils froncés et une ride d'inquiétude marque son front.

- Je..n'ai rien entendu ! Répond Sam en se tournant vers lui, les cheveux longs plaqués sur le visage lui cachant quasiment tous les yeux.

- Sors, sinon tu vas ressembler à un poisson tout fripé et ton chat va te bouffer !

- Ce n'est pas mon chat ! Affirme-t-il en souriant.

Dean à le cœur qui se gonfle de bonheur lorsqu'il voit les pommettes de Sam remonter pour former un sourire. Il aurait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement il se sent soulagé, mais il se retient et avale sa salive. Même s'il reste encore trop maigre à son goût, il se dit qu'il retrouve enfin son petit frère, celui qu'il a toujours connu.

- Allez, habille toi et je t'emmène dans la chambre, ensuite je te prépare un truc à bouffer !

- Okay ! Reprend son cadet en prenant les habits que lui tend Dean.

- Tu peux m'aider ? Hésite-t-il à lui demander en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds devenus trop blancs.

- Hey y'a pas de gène entre nous Sammy ! Lance Dean sentant son malaise. Je te rappelle que je t'ai mis des couches quand tu étais petit !

Sam sourit de nouveau et se laisse aider. Les vêtements sont un peu courts aux poignets et en bas des jambes mais le reste peut convenir.

Dean à l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé de quelques années en l'observant dans cette tenue. Une période dans la vie de Sam alors qu'il était en pleine croissance et fin comme un haricot.

- Ca va ? Demande alors Sam maladroitement. Je… je vais bien Dean !

Son aîné est encore touché de plein fouet par un flot de sentiments. Il devait vraiment faire une drôle de tête pour que son frère le rassure de la sorte.

- Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé Sam ! Avoue-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Sam prend alors appui sur son épaule valide et se soulève lentement.

C'est un contact simple, une pression de la main qui transmet une foule d'émotions en direction de son grand frère. Un « _merci_ », un « _je sais que je peux compter sur toi _», un « _je t__'__aime _» tout simplement. Mais jamais ces paroles ne sortiront de leur bouche respective, par habitude certainement, par pudeur sûrement.

Le trajet entre la salle de bain et la chambre à l'étage est long, mais ils prennent enfin leur temps. Ils entendent les voix de Bobby et de leur père discuter vivement sans vraiment en distinguer les paroles.

Une fois assis sur l'un des deux lits de la petite pièce qui leur sert de chambre, Dean s'assure que son frère va bien et que les volets de la fenêtre soient suffisamment entrebâillés pour que la lumière soit douce.

- Je reviens tout de suite ! Avertit Dean en se précipitant ensuite vers la cuisine.

Le jeune homme se dépêche d'ouvrir le frigidaire, en sort des œufs, du bacon…

Il prépare une bonne omelette qu'il fait cuire avec soin, remplit un verre de jus de fruit, sort aussi des tranches de fromage et du pain.

Il dispose le tout sur un plateau, rajoute une carafe d'eau et emmène le tout avec hâte à l'étage.

Dean est à peine monté de quelques marches qu'il entend la voix puissante de son père à travers la chambre où se trouve son frère.

Ses pas ralentissent… avant d'accélérer rapidement.

Il dépose alors à toute vitesse son plateau sur le sol et ouvre la porte brusquement.

Ce qu'il voit le paralyse immédiatement.

Sam est recroquevillé contre le mur et se bouche les oreilles de ses mains tout en secouant négativement la tête sans s'arrêter. Ses yeux fermés sont trempés de larmes et tout son visage exprime une douleur insupportable.

John est penché sur lui, le domine et lui agrippe les épaules qu'il plaque solidement contre la cloison.

Il répète inlassablement les mêmes paroles d'une voix rude et insistante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Papa… Hurle Dean complètement bouleversé. Arrête ça tout de suite !

_A suivre__…_

…_  
_

_Merci pour votre enthousiasme, ça me va droit au cœur ! _

_Dans ce chapitre, je suis partie du principe que Sam n'a pas encore été en contact de près ou de loin avec les démons avant d'être kidnappé. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop perturbé ! _

_J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite (j'aurais voulu en dire plus, mais le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long)_

_Comme d'habitude, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette aventure !_

_Elisab_


	7. Chapter 7

_Rappel : le contenu de ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité de certain…_

…**  
**

**Après**

…**  
**

Son mal de tête est devenu trop douloureux et lancinant pour qu'il puisse essayer de venir au secours des deux créatures prisonnières des chasseurs.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans sa prison où la nuit l'enferme et l'étouffe par sa noirceur, il réussit a posséder et contrôler par la pensée l'animal qui se trouve à l'extérieur de sa cellule.

Il ne sait pas comment il peut faire ça_. Il voulait juste s__'__évader d__'__ici_. Il ne comprend pas comment il voit à la place du chat et le soumet à sa volonté.

La seule chose dont il est certain, c'est que son esprit part en lambeaux et que son corps ne le supporte plus. Sa respiration est tremblante et son crâne semble soudainement trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Sa tête dodeline désespérément sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

Mon Dieu, il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour que ça s'arrête.

_Mais ici, il ne possède rien._

Un filet de sang chaud s'échappe de son nez et glisse le long de sa lèvre supérieure lorsqu'il voit, par l'intermédiaire de l'animal, des chasseurs entrer dans la pièce où se trouve les captifs aux yeux noirs.

- Et bien ! Lance Mac Finley aux deux hommes attachés. Je vous ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir. Lequel des deux va parler ? Hum ? Lequel des deux va vivre ?

- Tu peux crever sale bâtard ! Crache l'une des créatures en lui expédiant un jet de salive sur sa veste.

Le visage du chasseur pâlit tandis que ses lèvres se pincent de rage avant de se transformer en un sourire mauvais. Il a toujours détesté les créatures surnaturelles et celles-ci sont particulièrement arrogantes et parfaitement conscientes du pouvoir dangereux qu'elles possèdent.

Cependant, après des années de recherche, il a découvert comment se débarrasser d'elles. Quelques sacrifices ont été toutefois nécessaires et la mort de plusieurs amis chasseurs a été inévitable pour éliminer cette vermine démoniaque !

_C__'__est tellement simple de les éliminer quand il y pense maintenant__…_

Une lame courbée qu'il tient dans la main surgit alors de nulle part et coupe dangereusement la carotide de l'un des prisonniers. Le sang jaillit et l'homme grogne. Un gargouillis s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il lutte pour ne pas s'étouffer avec son propre sang. Puis la plaie, miraculeusement, s'arrête de saigner et commence déjà à cicatriser.

Mac Finley se redresse et respire lentement. Il plonge son regard brillant de haine dans celui du démon blessé.

- Je repose ma question. Reprend-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Vous n'avez plus qu'une chance avant d'être expédié en Enfer. Donnez-moi le nom des autres humains qui ont pactisé avec vous ?

- Tue-nous tout de suite p'tite merde ! Rugit l'autre captif. Parce que jamais nous ne te dirons où ils sont. Tu as compris espèce d'attardé, J.A.M.A.I.S. !

_Décidément avec ces deux démons, il n__'__obtiendra rien. _Pense le chasseur.

Il regarde alors l'un de ses trois compagnons qui l'assistent.

- James. Lui lance-t-il. Commence l'exorcisme !

L'homme acquiesce de la tête, ouvre un vieux livre qu'il tient entre ses mains et débute sa lecture...

_- Exorcisamus te, omnis immende spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adverserii, omnis legio, congregatio et secta diabolica In nomine et virtute domini nostri lesu + Christi, eradicáre et effugáre a Dei Ecclésia, ab animábus ad imáginem Deo cónditis ac pretióso divíni Agni sánguine redémptis +. Non ultra áudeas, serpens callidísime, decípere humánum genus, Dei Ecclésiam pérsequi__…_

Les deux créatures commencent à grimacer de douleur et se tordent sur leur siège en serrant les poings jusqu'au sang pour essayer de s'échapper.

_- Ac Dei eléctos excútere et cribráre sicut tríticum+. Imperat tibi Deus altíssimus+, cui in magna tua supérbia te símilem habéri adhuc praesúmis qui omnes hómines vult salvos fíeri, et ad agnitiónem veritátis veníre. Imperat tibi Deus Pater__…_

Caché derrière l'épaisse tenture de la fenêtre, il écoute les paroles du chasseur lorsqu'une nausée, encore plus forte que la précédente le frappe soudainement, son esprit se détache péniblement de l'animal et le chat qu'il possède commence à se tordre lui aussi de douleur.

Mac Finley surpris, tourne la tête vers l'animal et le regarde soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'interroge-t-il à haute voix.

James s'arrête de lire et regarde son ami avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Patrick ?

Les démons reprennent difficilement leur souffle et halètent bruyamment. Ils savent que les chasseurs essayent de les chasser des corps qu'ils habitent. La douleur est brutale, un peu comme une peau qu'on arrache par morceau à main nue ou une dent qu'on extrait de la gencive sans anesthésie. Ils se sentent pousser vers l'extérieur, exposant leur vraie nature sans protection aux yeux de tous.

Mais pour rien au monde les prisonniers ne se sépareraient de leur précieux corps. Il est aussi hors de question qu'ils retournent en Enfer. La peur et la souffrance ici n'est pas comparable à ce qu'ils vont ressentir là-bas s'ils y sont réexpédiés.

- Ne t'arrête pas James ! Hurle le chasseur à son compagnon, ses yeux laissant paraître une lueur de folie passagère en direction des captifs. Continue !

_- Imperat tibi Deus Fílius. _Reprend son ami. _Imperat tibi Deus Spíritus Sanctus+. Imperat tibi Majéstas Christi, aetérnum Dei Verbum, caro factum+, qui pro salúte géneris nostri tua invídia pérditi, humiliávit semetípsum factus obédiens usque ad mortem qui Ecclésiam suam aedificávit supra firmam petram, et portas ínferi advérsus eam nunquam esse praevalitúras edíxit, cum ea ipse permansúrus ómnibus diébus usque ad consummatiónem saeculi__…_

Il a quitté la lumière pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la nuit. Sa migraine est si atroce, qu'il se tord de douleur et se cache le visage entre ses mains pour atténuer son supplice. Il sent le sang sur ses lèvres pénétrer dans sa bouche et le goût âcre et cuivré lui provoque un haut le cœur qui le fait vomir.

Seulement il n'a rien mangé depuis des jours et n'a rien à recracher. Il a juste cette remontée acide qui lui brûle l'œsophage et qui lui tord l'estomac.

Un flash le propulse de nouveau dans la clarté, mais il sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il voit les corps des deux créatures définitivement mortes attachées à leur siège. Elles ont été aussi égorgées et leur tête penche dangereusement vers l'arrière, retenue seulement par des lambeaux de chair.

Mais il les voit de trop haut… face à lui… et de trop près…

Il essaye de tourner la tête mais son cou est agrippé par une main puissante qui l'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Je le savais ! Eclate une voix victorieuse.

Le chasseur retourne vers lui l'animal qu'il tient entre ses doigts et l'observe avec dégoût.

- Et maintenant c'est ton tour… Samuel !

Mac Finley relâche le félin qui détale à toute vitesse alors qu'un autre chasseur s'amuse à lui tirer dessus en éclatant de rire. Les coups de feu éclatent dans la maison et résonnent partout, jusque dans la tête du jeune Winchester enfermé au sous sol.

Sam, quand à lui, demeure dans le noir et ne tremble plus. Il n'en a plus la force. Il a oublié un instant la douleur fulgurante qui lui martèle le crâne, la faim et la peur.

Il a maintenant soif de vengeance.

Il sait que ses geôliers se préparent à l'interroger une nouvelle fois. Le torturer encore pour connaître ses capacités et l'étudier avant de l'éliminer.

Même s'il se sent comme une merde, il ne veut pas finir comme les deux démons égorgés comme des bêtes.

_Parce qu__'__il n__'__est pas un putain d__'__animal !_

Soudain, il entend les craquements du bois qui se rapprochent inévitablement de lui. Il retient son souffle pour maîtriser la panique qui cherche à le dominer. Il s'éloigne en rampant le plus possible de la porte et se plaque tout au fond de sa prison, contre le mur froid et rugueux qui lui permet de ne pas s'effondrer.

Lorsqu'un grincement métallique se fait entendre et qu'une lumière vive surgit réellement devant lui, ses yeux se ferment aveuglés. Instinctivement, il place son bras devant le visage pour en atténuer sa violence.

Il est trop ébloui pour voir ce qui se passe, mais il entend des personnes entrer dans sa prison et s'approcher de lui.

La peur qu'il voulait refouler au plus profond de lui-même rejaillit et l'assaille complètement quand il est empoigné brutalement et emmené sans ménagement hors de la nuit.

Il est ensuite jeté au centre de la pièce au sous-sol, exposé nu en pleine lumière, face à ses geôliers qui ne cessent de s'esclaffer d'impatience.

Sam cherche à se redresser mais un coup de pied envoyé dans ses côtes lui fait rencontrer de nouveau le sol.

- Je crois que nous avons fini de rigoler Samuel Winchester ! Lance le propriétaire de la maison, en le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Alors, est-ce que tu as enfin appris qui tu étais vraiment ?

- Je… Répond-il en reprenant son souffle difficilement. Je sais qui je suis ! Mais vous… vous n'êtes pas des chasseurs… vous êtes… une… une bande de malades !

- Détrompe-toi ! Reprend Mac Finley en s'accroupissant devant lui. On est parfaitement conscient de qui tu es en réalité… Tu n'es pas le seul à être passé entre nos mains… Vous êtes tous jeunes, tous beaux, tous choisi dès que vous avez eu six mois pour être des traîtres à votre propre espèce… alors que vos pauvres mères ont été sacrifiées… brulées pour que vous puissiez empoisonner et gangréner les humains qui vous entourent…

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Hurle Sam en gémissant, reculant involontairement pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et ses tortionnaires.

- Vous avez tous des pouvoirs qui attendent le moment opportun pour être utilisés contre nous. Continue le chasseur. Et tu sais quoi ?… j'ai découvert comment les faire apparaître plus tôt que prévu… avant que vous ne deveniez l'un d'entre eux, avant que vous ne fassiez ce que le Mal vous demande !

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir ! Affirme Sam ébranlé par ces paroles.

Du revers de la main le chasseur lui envoie une gifle si forte que sa joue prend immédiatement une teinte rouge foncée alors que du sang s'écoule de nouveau par le nez.

- Menteur ! Pourquoi mon chat s'est tordu de douleur lorsqu'on a exorcisé les démons ? Hum… Dis-moi ? Tu es un monstre comme eux, Sam Winchester et le simple fait que tu existes est déjà une honte !

- Je… je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! Reconnait le jeune homme bouleversé. Mais ça … ça ne fait pas de moi…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase car il est violement empoigné par les cheveux et traîné rudement sur le sol jusqu'à ce que le chasseur le face tomber sur les cadavres de plusieurs personnes égorgées qui gisent dans un angle de la pièce.

Sam recule de terreur, mais le pied de Mac Finley appuyé sur son thorax le repousse et le plaque sur le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme brune.

- Tu es celui qui peut ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer ! Feule gravement l'homme en se rapprochant si près de son visage qu'il peut en sentir son haleine. C'est elle qui nous l'a dit ! Dit-il en orientant son index vers la jeune femme. Tu peux la remercier…

- C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Répète Sam la voix brisée et les larmes au bord des yeux.

Quand il voit le chasseur sortir un poignard d'une longueur assez impressionnante, il pense que son heure est arrivée. Après être resté des semaines oublié dans la nuit il se retrouve maintenant face à la mort. Accusé de crimes qu'ils pourraient commettre dans le futur. _C__'__est complètement fou ! _Se répète-t-il en boucle dans sa tête. C'est eux les monstres sanguinaires. _Pas moi _!

Mais désormais, il n'arrive plus à apprivoiser cette peur excessive qui se diffuse partout dans son corps. Il sent que toutes les défenses qu'il s'est forgé se sont brisées les unes après les autres au fil des semaines. Ils l'ont tellement affaibli qu'il lui est impossible aujourd'hui de se battre. Le sentiment d'impuissance face à ses tortionnaires et surtout le doute qu'ils lui ont insufflé sournoisement n'ont cessé de le détruire intérieurement.

Fermant les yeux, il laisse sa peur et son désespoir le submerger. Il se gorge d'eux et en fait ses alliés. Il sent au fond de lui une force se libérer et lui provoquer un sentiment de puissance sans limite. Une explosion d'énergie qui se nourrit de lui pour en ressortir autrement… _différent__…_

Il souhaite aussi que le chasseur ne le touche pas et qu'il s'éloigne le plus loin possible de lui. Il veut que ses complices meurent comme ils ont tué ces pauvres gens. Personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon… _Personne_…

Lorsqu'il voit son bourreau avancer farouchement l'arme vers lui pour le tuer, il avance sa main pour le repousser. Geste tellement dérisoire devant la force herculéenne de son ennemi qu'il en rirait presque s'il n'était pas si désespéré.

Seulement, ce qui se produit ensuite le surprend lui-même.

Mac Finley est violemment projeté vers le fond de la pièce par une force invisible.

Une force qui provient de Sam.

Les deux autres chasseurs se précipitent alors sur lui et le saisissent par les bras.

Il se débat rageusement et réussit à libérer son poing gauche qu'il envoie s'écraser sur la figure de l'un d'eux.

Sam sent au fond de ses trippes une chaleur comme il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant. C'est une brûlure qui lui fait étrangement du bien. C'est paradoxal, mais il sait cependant qu'elle est là pour le protéger.

Et lorsqu'il veut étouffer l'autre chasseur qui lui tord horriblement le bras vers l'arrière de son dos, il le voit soudain stopper son geste et porter ses mains à la gorge pour dégager cette force qui lui broie le cou.

L'homme tombe sur ses genoux et ouvre la bouche désespérément pour avaler l'air qui ne passe plus. Il suffoque encore un court instant et lorsqu'il entend un petit craquement sec au niveau de son cou, tout s'arrête.

Il s'écrase alors lourdement sur le sol, mort.

Voyant cela, l'autre se jette sur Sam et s'apprête à le massacrer lorsque Mac Finley, se redressant péniblement de sa chute sort son arme et tire sur le jeune Winchester.

Sam sent une piqûre froide et douloureuse se diffuser dans sa cuisse. Il porte instinctivement sa main vers elle et retire une fléchette anesthésiante.

Il a juste le temps de faire encore reculer ses geôliers grâce à son pouvoir avant de perdre tout contrôle.

Il voit Mac Finley s'approcher de lui en jubilant et éclater de rire.

Un rire sinistre à vous faire glacer le sang.

Tout devient ensuite trouble et son corps part à la dérive.

Comme au ralenti, il voit l'homme s'approcher à quelques centimètres de lui.

- C'est lorsque vous êtes poussé à bout que vos pouvoirs apparaissent. Confesse le chasseur victorieux. Maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun doute. Tu vas bientôt avoir le privilège de mourir de ma main sale monstre... Mais avant, tu verras ta famille mourir par ta faute.

Sam essaie de se redresser mais ses bras ne le supportent plus, ses jambes deviennent molles. Il tente de parler, de dire que son père et son frère n'ont rien à voir là dedans, qu'ils sont innocents, mais les sons qui s'échappent de sa bouche n'ont ni queue ni tête.

La seule chose qu'il voit avant de perdre conscience est le regard dément et triomphant du chasseur plongé dans le sien et l'anéantir.

…**  
**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ?!

Mon cri attire l'attention de mon père qui relâche un instant la pression de ses mains sur les épaules de Sam.

Son regard est un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

Il me dévisage confus puis regarde de nouveau mon frère qui ne cesse de secouer négativement la tête, replié sur lui-même, insensible désormais à tout ce qui l'entoure.

John le libère, se redresse et constate l'horreur de son geste. Il recule d'un pas chancelant puis me dévisage de nouveau.

- Je… je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il a fait quand il était prisonnier. Lance-t-il désolé. Nous devons le savoir pour pouvoir le protéger… tu comprends Dean ?

- Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre ? Il commençait à peine de se remettre de toute cette merde !

Ma voix est plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je bous vraiment de rage contre lui. J'ai l'impression que tous les efforts que Sam a fait depuis sa libération ont été réduit en poussière.

Il a suffit que mon père s'en mêle pour que mon cadet s'effondre de nouveau.

Je m'avance, l'observe avec dégoût et m'agenouille devant Sam qui se plaque un peu plus contre le mur.

- Hey Sammy, c'est moi… Dean !

Je le vois toujours si crispé et angoissé que je n'ose pas le toucher.

Donnez moi un loup-garou à tuer ou un fantôme à brûler je saurai comment faire, mais me retrouver devant mon petit frère si dévasté me laisse complètement démuni.

Alors, je décide de lui parler doucement. Je lui raconte combien il est fort et combien je suis fière de lui… que peu de personnes ne s'en seraient sorties vivantes après tout ce qu'il a vécu… que je suis heureux d'être avec lui maintenant et qu'il nous a terriblement manqué.

Je sens derrière mon dos mon père qui s'éloigne lentement. Il ne m'a pas fait ces remarques habituelles sur ma façon de lui avoir répondu et j'ai la certitude qu'il a compris son erreur.

Sam, quand à lui a arrêté ses mouvements répétitifs. Ses mains cependant restent plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il n'en a pas l'air, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute. Qu'il cherche désespérément un bras tendu pour le sortir de cette peur qui l'a piégé et qui joue vicieusement avec lui.

Je pose alors ma main sur son genoux et lui fait prendre conscience que mon contact fait partie de la réalité.

Que c'est moi qui suis devant lui.

_Seulement moi !_

Il sursaute, mais ne cherche pas à éviter mon contact.

- Tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée assis par terre Sammy ! Je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger… tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Ma question le fait réagir enfin et je crois, en fait, que sa faim est plus forte que sa peur. Il lève les yeux vers moi, moins anxieux, mais pas tout à fait rassuré.

J'entends mon père qui sort de la pièce et qui revient quelques secondes plus tard avec le plateau repas que j'avais préparé. Il le dépose ensuite le plus lentement possible sur le lit proche de nous.

Tout doit être froid, mais je crois que Sam s'en fout car son regard c'est automatiquement dirigé vers la nourriture.

Il a baissé ses bras et ses mains passent plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux indisciplinés qui retombent systématiquement devant ses yeux.

Je lui découpe alors soigneusement l'omelette en petit cube et lui présente un morceau piqué sur une fourchette.

Sam s'en saisit, hésite un moment et la porte enfin à la bouche. La nourriture est mâchée méticuleusement une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'être avalée.

Les autres bouchées subissent le même sort et bientôt je vois mon frère reprendre vie.

Je lui tends ensuite le jus de fruit qu'il avale seulement en quelques gorgées.

Lorsque je le vois soupirer de satisfaction, je crie intérieurement victoire.

La crise est passée et mon petit frère refait surface.

- Tu veux manger autre chose ?

- J'n'ai plus faim… Souffle-t-il doucement en se frottant les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains.

- Tu veux dormir ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… tu… tu vas rester aussi ?

Sa question me fait mal au cœur. Il doit mourir de trouille à l'idée de s'endormir seul et de revivre les évènements qu'il a vécu ou peut être a-t-il tout simplement peur de subir un nouvel interrogatoire de notre père ?

- Hey, je reste aussi… c'n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas besoin de repos ! J'ai mal partout et une petite sieste ne me fera pas de mal !

Je lui tends la main et l'aide doucement à se relever. Ces articulations craquent lorsqu'il se déplie et je le retiens par la taille lorsqu'il tangue légèrement.

Je me rends compte alors que mon père à quitté la chambre, sans bruit, nous laissant tous les deux comme au bon vieux temps.

Lorsque mon petit frère s'allonge sur son lit, je vois qu'il lutte pour fixer son attention sur moi.

Ma présence le rassure et je suis prêt à rester ici le temps qu'il faudra.

Je fais alors semblant de m'installer aussi confortablement que possible sur mon lit en tapotant plusieurs fois l'oreiller un peu trop compact à mon goût.

Mon attitude le fait sourire légèrement. La pression qu'il a subit dernièrement semble disparaître provisoirement et lorsqu'il lâche un profond soupire de soulagement je sens que moi aussi je me détends à mon tour.

Il ne met pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il rejoigne les bras de Morphée et lorsque je suis sûr qu'il dort, je rejoins à pas de velours mon père qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, dans le bureau, en compagnie de Bobby.

Je les vois tous les deux penchés sur une table recouverte de papiers diverses. Ils sont silencieux mais je remarque qu'ils trépignent d'impatience.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Bobby me regarde en souriant et mon père se retourne vers moi le regard brillant d'enthousiasme.

- Quoi ?!

Le vieux chasseur s'approche de moi et me tend une feuille de papier comme s'il s'agissait d'un billet de cent dollars.

- Nous savons où se trouvent les salopards qui ont fait du mal à ton frère ! Me lance-t-il victorieux.

_A Suivre…_

…**  
**

_Et voilà encore un chapitre de terminé, l'heure de la vengeance approche…_

_Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, mp, favoris et follows !_

_Rendez-vous bientôt…_

_Elisab_


	8. Chapter 8

**Demain**

Je prends la feuille que me tend Bobby, mon sourcil droit se relève d'étonnement et après y avoir lu l'adresse, je le regarde intrigué.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Le vieux chasseur me reprend la feuille des mains, ou plutôt me l'arrache puis la repose sur la table au dessus d'une carte routière.

- Nous avons localisé ce Mac Finley et sa bande. Lance-t-il. A six-cent bornes d'ici dans un petit patelin paumé appelé Honeysuckle. Il a un chalet qui lui sert de QG pour y préparer ses prochaines chasses.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Ma question le fait sourire.

- Ton père m'a posé la même question gamin. Faut savoir que tous les chasseurs ne sont pas des pourris Dean ! Y'en a encore sur qui on peut compter.

Je lâche un soupire inaudible qui lui fait comprendre que je doute de ses paroles.

- Pendant que tu t'occupais de ton frère, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Ethan, tu sais, l'asiatique. Il a reçu un appel d'un ancien coéquipier qui voulait le recruter pour une chasse un peu particulière…

- Un peu particulière ? Je répète la fin de la phrase et reste incrédule quand à la façon dont l'équipe de Mac Finley fonctionne pour enrôler de nouveaux chasseurs.

- Hey, j'ai confiance en Sakayatura. Râle Bobby. D'ailleurs, personne ne lui a demandé de me prévenir !

Je me frotte nerveusement le menton et passe ensuite ma main rapidement dans mes cheveux courts.

- Et ?

- Et en effet, ils recherchent des jeunes gens qui ont le même profil que ton frère et qui seraient « des bombes démoniaques à retardement ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jurer en tapant sur des bouquins empilés sur le sol qui se trouvent à ma portée.

- Je vais me les faire ces trous ducs !

- Hey ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ! Grogne le vieux chasseur en voyant ses précieux livres éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol.

- Dean. Intervient mon père de sa voix toujours aussi calme et maîtrisée. Je comprends ta colère. Mais nous avons un allié qui s'est infiltré dans leur équipe pour nous prévenir.

- Parce qu'il a dit okay à toute cette merde ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas un piège pour nous attirer là-bas et nous régler notre compte. Et pourquoi il t'a prévenu toi, Bobby ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Dean. Me répond-t-il énervé. Ethan n'est pas né de la dernière pluie et c'est lui qui vous a refilé les clefs de chez lui pour vous planquer.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais.

- Oui et on a vu le résultat !

Je vois bien que Bobby à l'air contrarié, mais maintenant je doute de beaucoup de monde. Dans le milieu des chasseurs on trouve vraiment de tout, un brassage des genres qui va de la pire ordure à des types qui ressemblent un peu à mon père.

En fait, cela ne me rassure pas vraiment quand je vois l'attitude que papa a eu avec Sam. J'ai bien compris son inquiétude, mais je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il a questionné mon frère pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était captif.

Il faut bien le reconnaître, j'ai terriblement peur de ce qu'à fait Sammy pour se défendre et surtout s'il l'a fait en présence de témoins et chasseurs de surcroît. Mon petit frère n'est pas un monstre ni une créature diabolique. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quoi que se soit d'étrange. Alors qu'est-ce qui a pu convaincre ces salopards qu'il est le mal incarné ? Je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec ça, et ça m'en fiche un mal de crâne carabiné depuis des heures.

Le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce est interrompu lorsque mon père réagit de nouveau.

- Nous avons cette opportunité qu'il faut saisir. Alors, nous allons y aller et régler ce problème de façon radicale.

C'est au tour du vieux chasseur de regarder John gravement.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bobby ! Se défend mon père. Je ne peux pas les laisser pourchasser mon fils.

- Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, John… Tu ne peux pas tous les tuer.

- Ils ont eu exactement le même raisonnement que moi, puisqu'ils nous considèrent nous aussi comme des parias. Ils tuent des familles complètes ! J'ai vérifié… les familles des enfants que j'avais repéré ont toutes été massacrées. Il y avait aussi des enfants ! Ils ne méritent pas le nom de chasseurs. On ne fait pas ce qu'ils ont fait Bobby !

Pour une fois, je suis complètement d'accord avec papa. L'équipe de Mac Finley est tout sauf des chasseurs et quand je pense à ce qu'ils ont fait subir à mon frère, je n'éprouve aucune pitié à leur égard.

- Je vais prévenir Ethan. Prévient Bobby. Pour qu'il reste sur ses gardes et qu'il se renseigne sur les chasseurs qui sont avec lui.

John observe Bobby un instant et plisse des yeux. Il meurt d'envie de lui poser une question qui le tracasse depuis qu'il est arrivé chez lui, mais il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet sans le mettre dans une colère noire. Alors, comme un ancien marine, il y va carrément et se lance.

- Bobby… lâche-t-il en s'humidifiant toutefois la lèvre inférieure. T'es un super chasseur… et ta réputation est connue de tous, alors… je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas été contacté par eux ?

Le vieux chasseur plonge son regard directement dans celui du plus âgé des Winchester et serre la mâchoire. Il se doutait bien que cette question arriverait sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre.

John voit passer une foule de sentiments très variés sur le visage de son ami.

- J'ai été contacté. Répond alors clairement Singer. Mais je les ai envoyé chier !

Je reste muet devant sa déclaration puis souris à sa réaction. Je reconnais bien là le chasseur bourru que j'ai toujours connu et que j'apprécie énormément.

- Bien… Conclut tout simplement mon père libéré du doute et de la gêne qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir.

- Maintenant. Reprend-il. Il faut préparer un plan d'attaque et coordonner notre stratégie.

Nous discutons tous les trois pendant plus d'une heure sur la façon dont nous pouvons attirer quelques chasseurs à l'extérieur du chalet pour les écarter définitivement. Nous sommes en infériorité numérique et en réduire le nombre peut nous permettre d'augmenter nos chances. Nous élaborons différents scénarios plus ou moins réalisables. De tout cela, il en ressort essentiellement que Bobby nous servira d'hameçon et qu'Ethan trouvera divers arguments pour expliquer l'absence de ses compagnons.

Nous listons également tout le matériel et les armes qu'il faudra emporter lorsque nous attaquerons.

Nous sommes terriblement concentrés et assez mal à l'aise car aucun de nous n'a jamais prévu ce cas de figure. Il ne s'agit pas cette fois-ci de supprimer une créature surnaturelle, mais des humains fous et destructeurs fait de chair et de sang.

Bobby essaie de détendre l'atmosphère en suggérant de tout faire sauter à la dynamite. Nous sourions de bon cœur mais retournons rapidement à l'étude du terrain qui entoure le chalet. Nous recherchons également l'endroit où pourrait se dissimuler une sortie de secours.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser s'échapper quelqu'un. Nous devons éradiquer définitivement le problème. Les chasseurs parlent, se rencontrent dans des bars, chassent parfois ensemble et nous ne voulons plus que circule cette rumeur sur l'existence d'enfants spéciaux à la solde du mal.

_La situation est très grave, mais il ne faut pas désespérer ! _Nous console Bobby.

Lorsque nos yeux piquent et s'alourdissent de fatigue, nous nous apercevons que la nuit s'est déjà confortablement installée tout autour de nous.

Je me sens brisé de toute part. Ma main brûlée pulse régulièrement et me démange horriblement.

Mon père m'examine de nouveau des pieds à la tête et mon aspect général lui indiquent que je suis complètement épuisé. Il sait cependant que je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. _il sait aussi qu__'__il est mon modèle que si lui ne se repose pas, je ne me reposerai pas non plus._

- Va te coucher. M'ordonne-t-il doucement. Demain sera une longue journée !

Sa remarque inévitablement m'agace.

- Je n'ai plus dix ans papa !

- Je sais, mais tu es blessé et je veux que tu récupères maintenant pour que tu sois opérationnel lorsque nous attaquerons.

Papa a toujours eu une logique implacable qui me laisse encore cette fois-ci sans arguments.

Alors, je traîne un peu des pieds juste histoire de le faire râler et va boire une dernière bière avec Bobby avant de prendre les escaliers qui mènent à notre chambre où se repose déjà Sammy.

Pendant un instant, je l'ai complètement oublié, focalisé sur ma vengeance et sur la douleur que je ressens. L'aspirine que j'ai pris il y a deux heures ne fait déjà plus effet et mon cœur à déménagé près de mon épaule où ce trouve ma cicatrice toute neuve.

Je grimace en me massant légèrement l'endroit douloureux et entre doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon frère.

J'encaisse un choc lorsque je m'aperçois que Sam n'est plus sur son lit.

Je cherche partout dans la pièce et cours vers la salle de bain pour voir s'il y est, mais la pièce est vide également.

- Sam ?

J'ai une boule dans la gorge qui se forme et qui m'étoufferait presque alors que je regarde sous son lit pour voir s'il ne s'y est pas réfugié. Mais là aussi, il n'y a personne.

- Merde Sammy ! Ma voix laisse transparaître mon inquiétude.

La fenêtre est toujours fermée de l'intérieur et je l'aurais vu s'il avait emprunté l'escalier.

Je m'aperçois enfin que la porte de la penderie est entrebâillée. Je me précipite vers elle et l'ouvre lentement en retenant mon souffre.

Sam est recroquevillé tout au fond du placard, le côté de sa tempe gauche repose contre le papier peint qui n'a plus d'âge, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière. Il a les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Son sommeil est calme et même si j'ai envie de l'engueuler pour m'avoir fait si peur, je n'ose pas le réveiller.

Je remarque qu'il a pris un de mes t-shirts qu'il a roulé en boule contre lui, pressé contre son ventre. Il faisait ça quand il était petit avec les chemises de papa lorsqu'il était parti pour plusieurs jours.

Je m'avance doucement, soulagé, et m'agenouille difficilement tiraillé par mes blessures, puis je m'installe auprès de lui aussi confortablement que ce lieu exigu peut me le permettre, en allongeant mes jambes qui touchent rapidement le côté opposé du mur. Je me colle ensuite lentement contre lui alors que je le sens frissonner.

Mon épaule valide touche la sienne. Un contact simple qui rassure et qui veut seulement lui dire que je suis maintenant là.

Je reprends mon calme après la panique que j'ai ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt et décide de ne plus bouger.

_D__'__être juste présent_.

Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il quitte son sommeil réparateur, même s'il dort inconfortablement dans cet endroit qui sent le renfermé et les vieux vêtements de cuir.

Je l'observe silencieusement et me rends compte qu'il paraît trop jeune et trop fragile… lui qui était si plein d'énergie et d'enthousiasme.

_J__'__ai l__'__impression que mon frère à vécu quarante ans en Enfer alors qu__'__il ne s__'__est absenté que deux mois. _

Je regrette vraiment cette nuit où j'ai laissé Sam partir après qu'il se soit disputé avec mon père. J'aurais dû désobéir et courir après lui pour le retenir… ou peut être partir tout simplement avec lui pour le protéger… J'aurais dû me fier à mon instinct au lieu de ruminer ou de maudire mon cadet pour son silence.

Sam remue lentement la tête et ferme la bouche pour déglutir en faisant remonter et descendre sa pomme d'Adam. Il soupire ensuite et se retourne vers moi pour enfouir son visage contre la chaleur de mon torse. Je passe doucement mon bras autours de lui et le retiens pour qu'il garde son équilibre.

Je sens sous mes doigts saillir ses os et j'ai de nouveau cette fichue boule qui m'oppresse la gorge.

Si l'attaque se déroule comme prévue et que je me retrouve en face de ce Mac Finley, je crois que je vais devenir fou. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé une telle haine envers quelqu'un, mais là, elle se trouve tout en haut de l'échelle de mon niveau de tolérance. Je n'ai pas juste envie de le tuer, je veux le faire souffrir tout doucement, juste pour qu'il comprenne son erreur de s'être attaquer à notre famille.

Instinctivement je resserre la pression de ma main sur son épaule. Il soupire et commence à relever la tête doucement, les cheveux en bataille devant les yeux.

_Merde, je l__'__ai réveillé._

- Hey. Lui dis-je en chuchotant. Bien dormi ?

Je le vois regarder autour de lui surpris et un peu perdu. Il se passe une main sur son visage pour chasser le sommeil qui l'a engourdi et me regarde avec ses grands yeux clairs. Je n'y vois plus cette frayeur à la limite de la folie qui lui faisait briller si singulièrement les yeux. Ils sont maintenant plus transparents et plus lumineux.

-J'ne sais pas pourquoi j'suis là… Répond-il troublé. La chambre me paraissait trop grande… j'avais l'impression d'être suspendu dans le vide… j'suis désolé.

Sam ferme de nouveau les yeux et se passe une main derrière sa nuque puis commence à entortiller ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

- T'as pas à être désolé Sammy !

Le silence s'installe de nouveau quelques minutes permettant à mon frère de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il respire par à-coups et ses narines frémissent à chaque inspiration.

Je le regarde se débattre tout seul avec ses démons intérieurs et de tenter d'apprivoiser sa peur, alors qu'un sentiment d'impuissance me ronge les tripes.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu sais… je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.

- Je sais, mais…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Mais j'imagine un peu ce qu'il peut ressentir, il s'est retrouvé dans une solitude quasi-totale et dans le noir absolu pour être ensuite le jouet de ses tortionnaires. Comment peut-il faire encore confiance en quelqu'un ? Comment peut-il aller bien ?

- Tu n'es plus tout seul !

- Je sais, aussi…

- Nous allons traverser ça ensemble Sammy. Lui dis-je avec conviction. Tu vas aller mieux, je te le promets !

- Je vais aller mieux. Répète-t-il, alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il me ment pour me rassurer.

J'accepte pourtant son mensonge afin de pouvoir le soutenir à mon tour, d'être le pilier sur lequel il va pouvoir se tenir et se relever. Il est hors de question que je le laisse aller à la dérive. Parce que je sais qu'il est fort et qu'il a une volonté farouche de vivre.

Je demeure toujours à son écoute mais il reste maintenant silencieux, trop fatigué pour parler encore.

C'est à mon tour d'écouter le silence.

En fermant les yeux, j'entends mieux les bruits sourds et inaudibles que font papa et Bobby au rez-de-chaussée. J'entends une porte qui claque et le grincement aigu d'un meuble qui est poussé sur le sol, puis le fracas d'un objet qui tombe sur le sol. J'entends ensuite des voix étouffées et d'autres coups irréguliers contre le mur.

J'ouvre les yeux immédiatement et me redresse en saisissant le Revolver que j'ai glissé dans mon dos.

Sam suis mon mouvement et me regarde le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Il a entendu lui aussi les bruits de lutte qui se déroulent sous nos pieds.

- Reste-là Sam ! Lui dis-je en me relevant.

- Non ! Souffle-t-il pris soudain de panique en m'agrippant un bout de ma chemise… Noooon…

Je le vois qui s'agite et qui commence à regarder partout dans la pièce sans rien voir en particulier, déchiré par une soudaine bouffée d'angoisse qu'il a du mal à maîtriser.

- Sammy, tu dois te calmer tout de suite !

Je ne parle pas fort mais utilise le même ton que papa lorsqu'il me donne un ordre.

Les sons qui nous parviennent m'indiquent que le problème n'est toujours pas réglé. Et quand je dis problème c'est un euphémisme.

Mon frère avale sa salive avec difficulté et cherche à calmer ses tremblements.

Il parvient enfin à fixer ses yeux alarmés dans les miens et s'y accroche désespérément.

- C'est okay… Dean… c'est okay !

Je le regarde à mon tour et le redresse bien droit pour l'avoir juste en face de moi.

- Parfait Sammy…. écoute moi… on ne sait pas ce qui se passe en bas… mais tu te doutes que ça va être un gros tas de merde à gérer alors…

Je lui tends mon arme.

- Prends mon Revolver et je veux que tu restes ici…

- Non Dean ! Conteste-t-il encore une fois en secouant la tête négativement. J'ne peux pas rester tout seul… Tu… tu m'as dit que tu ne me quitterais plus jamais !

Je suis pris à mon propre piège et refoule mon inquiétude à son sujet.

- D'accord, mais tu restes toujours derrière moi et tu ne me quittes sous aucun prétexte !

Sam acquiesce rapidement plusieurs fois de la tête et ressert l'arme entre ses deux mains.

Silencieusement nous sortons de la penderie et nous dirigeons vers mon sac où j'y ai laissé mon fusil à canon scié.

Lorsque je l'ai en ma possession je me sens enfin moins nu. Je bourre mes poches de cartouches de chevrotine et attrape tout de même mon petit calibre 45 que je glisse dans ma ceinture.

J'arrête tout mouvement lorsque j'entends la troisième marche de l'escalier grincer et remercie Bobby de ne l'avoir jamais réparée. Je fais un signe à Sam et nous nous dissimulons derrière la porte de notre chambre. Le craquement se répète deux fois et je me dis qu'il y a une personne de trop pour que se soit Bobby et mon père.

Doucement, je charge mon arme et enlève la sécurité silencieusement.

Sam s'adosse contre le mur à mes côtés et retient sa respiration.

La poignée de porte bouge et tourne puis s'ouvre lentement laissant entrer deux hommes l'arme au poing.

_Des chasseurs__…__ Putain de merde !_

J'attends qu'ils s'avancent plus au centre de la pièce et pointe mon arme sur eux. Lorsque l'un deux se retourne pour se retrouver face à nous je lui tire dessus sans sommation entre les deux yeux. Sam décharge son arme également sur le deuxième homme qui, touché à la jambe, recule en claudiquant rapidement dans le couloir.

Le chasseur qui n'était pas entré, court alerter ses compagnons. Nous en profitons pour sortir également et mon deuxième coup de feu achève l'homme que Sam avait touché.

Je réenclenche mon fusil et dirige le bout de mon canon en bas de l'escalier.

Tout est devenu silencieux et je me demande ce qui est arrivé à papa et Bobby.

_J__'__espère juste que ces connards ne les ont pas tués. _

Je me penche rapidement pour avoir un meilleur point de vue mais une détonation éclate à quelques centimètres de mon épaule.

Je recule aussi sec et jette un rapide coup d'œil à Sam qui reste collé à mes basques silencieusement.

Je le regarde et il comprend très bien la folie que je m'apprête à faire. Il pose un instant sa main sur mon épaule et me regarde intensément. J'y lis toute ses craintes et son affection.

Je lui souris bravache et lui montre son arme.

- Tu arrêtes de tirer une fois que je suis arrivé en bas.

- Okay. Me répond-il tout simplement.

Je me jette alors comme un fou dans l'escalier alors que Sam descend de deux marches, s'accroupit et tire directement en direction du salon sur les chasseurs.

Je l'imite également et vide mon arme sur un type qui se précipite vers moi une arme blanche à la main.

Les coups de feu retentissent partout dans la maison de Bobby et la rampe d'escalier éclate à chaque impact de balles qui me poursuit à chaque fois de quelques millimètres.

Je vois deux autres hommes détaler dans la cuisine tandis qu'un autre me vise avec un drôle d'appareil.

Sam continue de tirer lui aussi mais n'arrive pas à me rejoindre alors que j'ai pu trouver refuge provisoirement derrière la porte des toilettes.

C'est à mon tour de tirer sans interruption sur les chasseurs pour permettre à Sam de descendre et me rejoindre. Je sors de ma cachette et réussit à en blesser un autre qui s'écroule lourdement sur le sol avant de reprendre ma position.

Je me saisis ensuite de mon calibre 45 et abandonne mon fusil qui n'a plus de munition pour réapparaitre encore et décharger mon arme sur mes adversaires. Je vois alors le chasseur avec son arme bizarre me viser et tirer.

C'est lorsque je reçois une forte décharge électrique de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de volts que je comprends trop tard de quelle arme il s'agit. Je suis complètement paralysé par le choc et tombe à la renverse sur le sol en me contractant de partout tellement la douleur est atroce.

J'entends à peine Sam hurler mon nom alors que je continue d'être électrocuté par le taser et que je tente difficilement de reprendre ma respiration.

Plusieurs coups de feu éclatent encore et je remercie Sam lorsqu'il réussit à blesser l'homme qui me maintenait à sa merci par deux câbles électriques.

La douleur disparaît lorsque je vois le taser tomber sur le sol.

Cependant ma joie et de courte durée quand j'aperçois un autre chasseur de grande taille s'approcher de moi victorieux et m'envoyer un puissant coup de crosse sur le côté de mon crâne.

Le choc me rend momentanément sourd…

Puis tout devient noir… et je perds connaissance.

_A suivre__…_

…_  
_

_Et oui, je vous laisse encore avec un suspens à la fin du chapitre ! Ah que je suis cruelle…_

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire. _

_Merci également pour tous vos messages et mp, j'adore connaître vos réactions !_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine à quelques jours près…_

_Elisab_


	9. Chapter 9

**Le présent**

C'est une odeur de merde qui me réveille et qui m'agresse les narines. Je veux me passer une main sur le visage pour m'éclaircir les idées mais mon geste est bloqué par des liens qui me serrent douloureusement les bras dans le dos. Mon torse me brûle là où les deux électrodes se sont agrippées à moi pour m'électrocuter. _Maudit taser !_

Je vois complètement flou et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour accommoder ma vision. Il fait sombre dans la pièce mais je peux distinguer un grand ventilateur fixé au plafond qui fonctionne et qui résonne dans ma tête désagréablement.

D'ailleurs, j'ai la sensation horrible que si je fais le moindre mouvement ma tête va se décrocher de mon corps et rester à même le sol tellement elle me semble lourde.

Mon regard se déplace péniblement pour s'arrêter sur un autre corps assis par terre en face de moi, le dos appuyé contre le mur en métal. Il est également attaché, pieds et mains solidement liés ensemble par une corde.

Son visage, rongé d'inquiétude, m'observe.

J'ai l'impression de faire un Marathon dans une eau boueuse avant de pouvoir articuler un mot convenablement.

- Bobby…

J'entre-aperçois le vieux chasseur se détendre un peu et me regarder avec affection.

- Prends ta respiration calmement gamin. Me conseille-t-il rassuré par mon réveil.

Je cherche encore partout dans la pièce pour y trouver mon père et mon frère, mais nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

- Sammy ?… Papa ?

- On n'est que tous les deux ! M'annonce-t-il lentement.

Je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle doit me rassurer ou m'inquiéter. Mon cœur tambourine fortement contre mon torse. Je sens un frisson glacial me saisir violemment et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

- Ils… Ils ne sont pas…

- Non ! Me rassure immédiatement Bobby… Ton père a réussi à s'échapper en explosant la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant que je faisais diversion, et ton frère… d'après ce que j'ai compris… il s'est enfui en passant par le toit.

Je ferme les yeux de soulagement mais grimace de nouveau lorsqu'une crampe me vrille le ventre. J'ai froid et une forte envie de vomir m'irrite le fond de la gorge.

- Détends-toi Dean ! Me conseille Bobby en me voyant si mal. Ne lutte pas !

- J'ai juste… envie de gerber !

- C'est les effets de l'électrocution mon gars. Une vraie saloperie ce truc là !

J'avale avidement l'air par à-coups pour me rafraîchir et tente d'oublier la douleur.

- J'me suis chié dessus ! Dis-je en me dégoûtant moi-même.

- Quand tu reçois une décharge dans le bide c'est automatique Dean… Juste un réflexe corporel !

Je grogne de mécontentement et essaie d'avoir les idées claires.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui se passe… j'veux dire… pourquoi on n'est pas mort ?

J'entends Bobby soupirer d'impuissance.

- Balls… Crache-t-il de colère. On sert d'appât !

J'appuie mon front recouvert de sueur contre le sol froid et cherche une idée lumineuse pour pouvoir m'échapper d'ici. Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et je prie pour que papa trouve une solution pour nous délivrer.

Je sombre un moment dans l'inconscience et c'est la voix râleuse du vieux chasseur qui me tire de mon engourdissement.

- Dean… tu dois venir jusqu'à moi pour que tu m'aides à nous détacher… Je suis fixé au mur bordel, bouge !

J'ouvre les paupières et fixe Bobby le regard dans le vague puis commence à me mouvoir comme un reptile pour me déplacer. La distance entre nous n'est que de quelques mètres mais je mets un temps fou pour parvenir jusqu'à lui essoufflé. Il se retourne comme il peut et me montre la corde qui lie ses mains à un tuyau qui longe le mur. Certes, il est bloqué mes ses liens semblent plus souples que les miens.

Je me déplace dans l'autre sens et lui montre à mon tour mes poignets entravés. J'espère qu'il va pouvoir faire quelque chose car je ne sens déjà plus le bout de mes doigts.

Bobby soupire et me demande de m'approcher encore plus près de lui. Je m'exécute et sens ses gros doigts de mécanicien tâtonner autour de mes mains pour accéder enfin à la corde.

Il reste silencieux et se concentre à sa tâche. Il crache plusieurs fois une série de jurons à faire damner un démon et mâchouille nerveusement le haut de sa moustache.

Lorsque je sens le sang circuler de nouveau dans les extrémités de mes doigts je sais que Bobby a réussi à détacher mes liens. Des picotements affluent partout dans mes bras et je peux enfin les ramener vers l'avant. Ce simple geste me tire un grognement pénible. Je me redresse en m'appuyant sur les mains qui sont maintenant aussi rouges et gonflées qu'une écrevisse puis j'enlève en tremblant les cordes qui m'emprisonnent les pieds. Le fait d'avancer les genoux vers mon torse m'envoient une onde de douleur dans le ventre qui me donne la nausée.

Les encouragements chuchotés par Bobby me forcent cependant à continuer. Quand je suis enfin libre, je recommence avec ceux du vieux chasseur. Je ne cherche pas trop à regarder ma main brûlée qui a un drôle d'aspect et j'ai l'horrible impression que j'y tiens mon cœur tellement elle me chauffe. Je passe également de temps en temps mon bras sur mon front pour essuyer la sueur qui perle le long de mes tempes déjà bien amochées.

- T'y es presque gamin. Me souffle-t-il encore pour me motiver.

J'ai à peine terminé de le libérer qu'il se relève sur les genoux et me prend rudement dans ses bras pour m'envoyer une tape amicale dans le dos. Il s'écarte ensuite de moi et me dévisage sérieusement.

- Ils t'ont vraiment fait une sale gueule Dean… mais tout ça peu guérir… est-ce que tu peux tenir debout ?

Sa question ne me fait sourire que d'un seul côté du visage. Je m'appuie contre le mur et me relève doucement lorsque tout se met à tourner autour de moi. Bobby me retient de justesse avant que je ne m'effondre et me plaque contre la paroi métallique.

- Hey doucement mon gars, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes.

Il vérifie que je suis stable et me lâche enfin pour se précipiter dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'accroupit puis appuie sur un boulon rouillé qui se trouve au ras du sol. J'entends un petit déclic qui ouvre un mécanisme et libère un tiroir.

Le vieux chasseur prend alors les armes qui s'y trouvent et une petite plaque métallique verte.

- Bobby t'es génial ! Lui dis-je soulagé.

- On ne va pas m'enfermer chez moi ! Bougonne-t-il en me glissant un petit calibre dans les mains.

Il se dirige alors vers la porte blindée et y glisse la plaque dans une fente étroite juste située sous le judas.

J'entends de nouveau un bruit d'horloge qu'on remonte et je vois avec plaisir notre prison s'ouvrir.

- Bobby, je sais que tu étais un type surprenant mais là tu m'épates ! Lui dis-je avec admiration.

Il me sourit de fierté, mais nous reprenons vite notre sérieux lorsque nous sortons.

Le couloir est vide, sombre et silencieux. Les chasseurs pensent sûrement qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité pour nous de fuir. Nous avançons à pas de velours et entendons des pas au dessus de nos têtes.

- Ils doivent être au moins trois !

Mon chuchotement est à peine audible.

- Suis-moi ! Me dit-il en contournant l'escalier qui mène au premier étage.

J'obéis sans discuter et le regarde se mettre à genoux devant un mur et tâtonner le sol en terre battue à la recherche de quelque chose.

De mon côté, j'observe également les environs et écoute les déplacements des chasseurs qui semblent s'accélérer.

Puis soudain des coups de feu éclatent et les pas de nos ennemis à l'étage supérieur s'activent dans tous les sens.

Bobby se presse lui aussi et dégage un crochet qu'il tire vers lui de toutes ses forces. Je vois s'ouvrir une trappe poussiéreuse qui doit mener encore plus profondément dans la maison.

Le chasseur me fait signe de m'y engouffrer alors que les pas des chasseurs s'approchent dangereusement de la porte qui mène jusqu'à nous.

Je grimace en me faufilant dans l'ouverture tandis que Bobby grogne pour son manque de souplesse et de son embonpoint au niveau de ses hanches.

Il a juste le temps de refermer la trappe que nous entendons courir nos geôliers vers notre lieu de détention désormais vide.

Nous refermons la trappe de l'intérieur et nous déplaçons très difficilement entre les cloisons du mur extrêmement étroites. La poussière du plafond tombe sur nos têtes lorsque les chasseurs se déplacent au dessus de nous.

Puis le silence total se fait entendre.

A notre tour, nous arrêtons tous mouvements et retenons notre respiration le souffle court, puis écoutons.

Je sursaute lorsque des impacts de balles percent le plafond et se logent à quelques mètres de nous.

Nous nous précipitons alors à toute vitesse comme des crabes pour atteindre enfin un conduit d'air d'un mètre carré qui mène à la surface. J'agrippe la veste de Bobby pour l'attirer vers moi et le dégager ainsi rapidement de l'étroitesse du couloir avant que des balles perforent le vide laissé par le chasseur.

Je le vois respirer par à-coups et se frotter le ventre subrepticement.

- Va falloir que tu réduises les verres de bières. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil en fixant son estomac.

- Va te faire voir et grimpe ! Bougonne-t-il en me montrant l'échelle métallique plantée dans le mur.

Les coups de feu continuent d'exploser un peu partout autour de nous mais aussi à l'extérieur de la maison. J'espère que papa et Sam ont trouvé un moyen de supprimer ses connards. Malgré la sensation d'être complètement en dehors de mes pompes, je sens l'adrénaline diffuser dans mon corps suffisamment d'énergie pour résister et pour leur régler leur compte.

J'en ai ras-le-bol d'être le gibier que l'on traque. Ras-le-bol de voir ma famille et Bobby se faire tirer dessus comme des lapins en plastique à la foire. Je refoule toute douleur et laisse ma colère devenir mon maître pour continuer le combat.

_D__'__abord sortir de ce trou d__'__Enfer puis éclater un à un leur tronche de macaque !_

Nous gravissons le conduit d'air qui doit donner directement dans le Casse-auto par une grille dans le sol qui ressemble à une plaque d'égout.

Je tremble toujours et souffle comme un bœuf à mi-parcours. J'ai un mal fou à saisir les barres à claire-voie avec mes mains trop abimées et je finis par passer mes avant-bras à l'intérieur du barreau pour me hisser péniblement vers la barre suivante.

J'entends aussi Bobby me demander d'aller plus vite mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Chaque barreau que je gravis est un exploit pour moi. Les derniers me semblent impossibles à franchir. Pourtant, je réussis à atteindre la dernière barre. Je m'y accroche désespérément pour ne pas lâcher prise et écoute s'il y a du mouvement à l'extérieur.

Je n'entends absolument rien.

Je pousse difficilement la grille avec mes avant-bras et la fais glisser sur la terre battue puis je m'extrais en soufflant du conduit étroit en m'aidant de mes poignets.

Je parviens à sortir le haut de mon torse quand, soudainement, je me fais happer par l'arrière. Je me retourne sur la défensive près à envoyer mon poing dans la figure de mon agresseur lorsque je reconnais mon père.

- Papa ?!

- Dean… Me lance-t-il avec soulagement en abaissant son couteau. Tu as réussis à t'échapper.

Nous entendons également Bobby sortir du trou en ruminant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Nous restons cependant extrêmement vigilants pour ne pas attirer l'attention des chasseurs.

John regarde Bobby, le conduit d'aération, puis moi.

- Où est Sam ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

- Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Je pensais qu'il était avec vous ? Répond-il de plus en plus soucieux. Quand je me suis enfui vous étiez tous les deux à l'étage. Dean… ne me dis pas qu'il est de nouveau aux mains de ces brutes ?

- J'ai entendu des chasseurs dirent qu'il s'était échappé par le toit. Intervient Bobby pour calmer mon père. Il n'est plus avec eux, rassure-toi !

Je vois papa se détendre un peu mais il reste tout de même troublé par l'absence de Sam.

- C'est toi qui a tiré sur les chasseurs pour faire diversion ? Questionne alors le vieux chasseur. Je pensais que c'était lui.

- C'était moi ! Confirme John. Mais où est-il passé alors ?

Nous nous regardons de nouveau en ne sachant pas quoi penser. Cependant nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper pour le moment. Nous sommes encore en danger et devons trouver le moyen d'éliminer les chasseurs qui occupent la maison de Bobby.

De plus, le silence s'est installé autour de nous et cela n'augure rien de bon. Nous nous sommes cachés parmi les carcasses de voitures et avons récupéré des armes que Bobby avait dissimulé dans le coffre d'une vieille Chevrolet sans portes ni pneus.

Bobby, en chasseur prévoyant, à entreposé dans divers endroits de sa propriété du matériel pour nous permettre de nous défendre correctement. Nous allons pouvoir ainsi les récupérer au fur-et-à-mesure de nos déplacements.

L'équipe de Mac Finley a dû s'apercevoir que nous ne sommes plus dans les soubassements de la maison et que nous pouvons maintenant riposter librement.

Nous devons désormais les attirer à l'extérieur et les tuer un par un. C'est désormais le jeu du chat et de la souris.

John et Bobby prennent des directions opposées et s'avancent de nouveau prudemment vers l'habitation. J'emprunte alors un dédale de carcasses de voitures pour aboutir à l'arrière de la maison. J'arme mon fusil et me cache derrière une vieille fourgonnette.

Je scrute également tout le périmètre à la recherche de Sam. Je suis inquiet de sa disparition et j'ai peur qu'il prenne de mauvaises initiatives. Il ne sait pas que nous avons réussi à nous échapper et les coups de fusils qui ont été échangés on dû le mettre dans tous ses états.

J'entends soudain du mouvement sur ma gauche et le crissement du gravier sur le sol. Je m'accroupis rapidement et me saisis de mon couteau prêt à accueillir l'ennemi.

Un autre bruit sur ma droite attire mon attention mais je reste persuadé qu'il va apparaître de l'autre côté.

Mon intuition est la bonne lorsque je vois se précipiter sur moi un chasseur, un poignard dans la main prêt à me décapiter sans scrupule. J'évite sa lame de justesse, esquive une seconde attaque et plante mon arme dans son estomac puis tourne mon poignet pour que le couteau fasse un maximum de dégât dans son corps. L'homme s'écrase alors sur le sol en se retenant le ventre et me regarde surpris d'avoir été blessé par un homme beaucoup plus jeune que lui avant de s'effondrer mort.

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration que je vois une ombre sur le sol à ma droite. Je pivote la lame la première et lance ma jambe pour faire perdre l'équilibre au type qui se trouve derrière moi.

La pointe de mon couteau arrive pile sous le menton de Sam prêt à y être enfoncée.

- Bordel de merde !

Je me retiens de ne pas lui foutre une baffe et le redresse d'un seul coup en lui agrippant le t-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vous cherchais et j'ai vu le chasseur se jeter sur toi…

J'observe mon frère avec affection et l'examine de la tête aux pieds pour voir s'il n'est pas blessé. Tout semble correct pour lui compte-tenu des circonstances.

- Tu as une arme sur toi ?

Il me montre un morceau de bois de la longueur d'une batte de baseball.

Un nouveau craquement nous alerte et automatiquement nous nous dissimulons derrière le véhicule rouillé.

Ce n'est pas un, ni deux chasseurs que nous voyons arriver mais trois qui sont armés jusqu'aux dents. Je repousse Sam derrière moi pour le protéger et nous ne faisons aucun bruit pour ne pas les alerter.

Des coups de fusil éclatent un peu plus loin et nous en profitons pour nous mettre à l'abri discrètement derrière une autre carcasse de voiture.

C'est lorsque j'entends le clic d'une arme à feu qui s'enclenche que je me retourne et vois Mac Finley me mettre en joue et tirer.

L'impacte de la balle me propulse violemment vers l'arrière et j'atterris lourdement sur le sol en vidant l'air de mes poumons.

Sam crie mon nom et balance un coup brutal dans les genoux du chasseur qui grogne de douleur.

Bobby surgit soudain et tue un autre chasseur qui se précipitait sur Sam pour le massacrer.

Les deux chasseurs présents empoignent alors Bobby qui se défend comme un diable pour échapper aux coups de ses adversaires.

Sam s'est précipité vers moi et regarde ma hanche qui saigne abondamment. Je vois dans ses yeux briller des larmes qu'il refoule comme il peut.

Je pousse une plainte en serrant les dents lorsqu'il appuie sur ma plaie pour ralentir le sang qui s'y échappe.

Le vieux chasseur se débat comme un lion tandis que Mac Finley passe derrière lui et l'assomme avec la crosse de son arme.

Bobby s'effondre à son tour le visage ensanglanté.

J'entends encore au loin les balles siffler et je me dis que papa doit être lui aussi aux prises avec d'autres chasseurs.

La panique commence à s'emparer de moi et lorsque je vois le leader des chasseurs se relever et je conjure Sam de fuir.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser Dean ! Supplie mon petit frère en essayant péniblement de me relever.

Je me sens mal et chaque respiration me donne envie de tousser et de vomir.

Mac Finley s'approche encore et je peux voir ses yeux fixer Sam avec une haine indescriptible.

- Fiche le camp !

Je hurle sur mon petit frère et le repousse violemment puis retombe sur mes genoux.

Sam regarde Bobby inconscient, puis les deux chasseurs qui s'approchent de lui le sourire mauvais figé sur leur visage.

Je passe alors ma main derrière mon dos pour attraper le petit calibre que j'y ai caché, mais je reçois une nouvelle balle dans mon biceps qui arrête immédiatement mon geste.

J'ai l'impression maintenant que mon corps n'est plus que douleur et je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste. Les cris de mon frère semblent lointains et résonnent dans ma tête alors qu'un voile flou assombrit ma vision.

Je sens juste les mains de mon frère me toucher et trembler alors qu'il essaie de me tirer vers lui, loin des chasseurs.

- Laissez le tranquille ! Hurle Sam en s'accrochant à moi.

J'entends sa respiration saccadée contre mon oreille et je peux sentir sa peur l'envahir et se diffuser par tous ses pores. Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite et tape trop fort contre moi et je crains le pire.

- Comme c'est touchant. Ricane Mac Finley. Regardez-bien mes amis, c'est de cette manière que ces monstres se faufilent parmi nous. Une parodie de sentiments pour vous piéger.

- Mon frère est innocent ! Crie alors Sam en se détachant de moi et en me reposant doucement sur le sol. Ses yeux vitreux fixant toujours le visage du chasseur.

Je comprends alors ce que mon frère essaie de faire. Il veut se sacrifier pour me sauver la vie. Mais je sais que cela ne sert à rien. Ces hommes là sont des fanatiques et quoique l'on dise ou que l'on fasse ils n'enlèveront pas les œillères qu'ils ont devant leurs yeux.

Je me sens complètement inutile et je boue intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à Sam. Ma tête repose sur la terre battue et ma sueur se mélange à la poussière extérieure. Je ne peux être désormais qu'un spectateur impuissant, assistant à la destruction de tous les miens avant ma propre mort.

- Bien sûr qu'il est innocent ! Rajoute le chasseur en grimaçant de dégoût devant mon frère. Tout comme ton père ou ce vieux Singer. Mais ils sont aveuglés par les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent pour toi. Nous sommes obliger de les tuer… tout ça par ta faute… parce que tu es pourri de l'intérieur… contaminé par le mal…

Un frisson de terreur s'empare de moi lorsque je vois le chasseur pointer de nouveau son arme sur mon frère tandis que ses deux autres compagnons le rejoignent.

_Il va le tuer__…__ Il va tuer mon petit frère__…__ Sammy ! _

Je glisse mon regard comme un désespéré vers lui pour assister à son exécution lorsque je le vois lever une main vers Mac Finley.

L'expression du chasseur s'est transformée en un rictus malveillant. Il grimace en montrant des dents tandis qu'il agrippe son arme des deux mains tandis qu'une force invisible essaie de le désarmer.

- Tirez-lui dessus ! Siffle-t-il à ses compagnons qui mettent en joue mon frère.

- Noooooon !

Je hurle affolé alors que je cherche à récupérer mon petit calibre que j'ai lâché à un mètre à peine de moi.

Sam se place face aux deux chasseurs et tend son autre main dans leur direction.

Je le vois papillonner un instant des yeux puis prendre une grande aspiration avant de plisser les paupières si finement que l'on pourrait croire qu'il les a fermé.

Je réussis à me redresser difficilement sur un coude et rampe lentement vers mon arme tout en ne cessant d'observer mon frère puis les chasseurs qui ont stoppé leurs mouvements et placé leurs mains près de leur cœur.

Sam bouge ses doigts graduellement, les referme vers sa paume et semble broyer lentement quelque chose.

Je comprends alors ce qu'il est en train de faire. Je vois maintenant ce que les autres chasseurs ont vu lorsqu'ils l'ont retenu prisonnier. Je vois mon petit frère utiliser ses pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs destructeurs qui paralysent et qui peuvent tuer.

C'est avec rage que je réussis à saisir mon calibre par la crosse.

Mac Finley, quand à lui, enclenche le percuteur de son arme et se met à rire sinistrement alors qu'il s'apprête à tirer sur mon petit frère.

- Saaaam !

Le chasseur me lance rapidement un coup d'œil mais c'est suffisant pour détourner son attention et j'en profite alors pour lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.

Mac Finley reste cependant encore quelques secondes debout avant que ses jambes ne ploient et qu'il ne s'effondre par terre.

Sam reste cependant hermétique à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il a fermé le poing et le serre si fort que ses jointures sont devenues blanches.

Les deux chasseurs ont été saisi d'effroi lorsqu'une douleur insupportable leur a compressé le cœur pour finir par être réduit en hachis par une force invisible commandée par la pression puissante de la main du jeune Winchester.

Ils meurent ensemble avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Des coups de feu retentissent encore plus proche de nous et j'ai l'impression que jamais ça ne va finir.

J'entends des cris et des bruits de lutte derrière un monticule de vieilles voitures alors que Sam semble émerger doucement de sa torpeur et réalise ce qui vient de se passer. Je peux lire sur son visage le trouble et la confusion tandis qu'il regarde ses mains avec étonnement.

Sam a le dos voûté et les épaules repliées vers l'avant. Ses cheveux lui cachent une partie de ses yeux qui brillent d'une lueur étrange et qui me font frissonner. Toute son attitude me fait comprendre qu'il est de nouveau aux prises avec ses démons intérieurs et qu'il est prêt à s'effondrer encore.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un courir et je vois mon père surgir devant nous. Il se retourne précipitamment pour enfoncer sa lame de couteau dans le corps du chasseur qui le poursuivait en poussant un cri de rage. L'homme s'agrippe alors à ses épaules avant que John ne le repousse brutalement et l'achève en lui plantant son arme dans le creux du cou.

Il se précipite alors vers nous, soulagé de nous voir encore vivants, mais soucieux lorsqu'il m'observe.

C'est vrai que je pisse le sang et que mon aspect ne doit pas être très reluisant. J'ai ma tête qui tourne et il est difficile pour moi de garder les idées claires.

- Dean ! Crie-t-il s'approchant de moi.

Il soulève doucement mes vêtements pour observer méthodiquement ma blessure et me retourne lentement pour voir si l'impact est sorti de l'autre côté. Il me saisit ensuite le visage, tâte mon front brûlant et regarde mes yeux complètement dilatés.

- Il faut que je t'emmène dans un hôpital ! Constate-t-il abattu.

- Papa… Sammy… Lui dis-je cependant, inquiet du silence de mon petit frère que je ne peux plus voir.

John me repose lentement, se retourne et s'avance vers lui.

Sam n'a toujours pas bougé et reste tétanisé par les actes qu'il a commis.

Mon père le saisi par les épaules et le secoue vivement pour le faire réagir.

- Sam… Tu vas bien ? Questionne-t-il. Sammy ?

Mon cadet réagit enfin, semble se détendre et lève ses yeux claires remplis de culpabilité pour dévisager papa avec étonnement.

- Les chasseurs ? Demande-t-il agité en scrutant les environs avec appréhension.

- C'est bon Sammy ! Répond-il. Ils sont tous morts. Je me suis personnellement chargé de James et d'Ethan. Ils ne peuvent plus nous faire du mal !

Sam se frotte le visage plusieurs fois pour s'éclaircir les idées, respire faiblement puis me cherche partout du regard.

- Dean ? S'affole-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

Pourtant son enthousiasme est freiné par la crainte de ma réaction.

- Il est en vie Sam. Le rassure John. Mais il ne faut pas tarder. Il faut aider aussi Bobby… Tu peux m'aider Sam ?

Je vois mon frère regarder le vieux chasseur évanoui, puis ses yeux reviennent vers moi. Il ne peut détacher son regard du mien et mâchouille involontairement sa lèvre inférieure.

Je comprends parfaitement son angoisse. Il ne sait pas comment je vais réagir face à ce qu'il a fait. Il craint ma réaction et tremble de peur à l'idée que je le rejette.

Il sait désormais que je connais son secret. Je suis maintenant le seul à l'avoir vu utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Cela doit être terrifiant pour lui d'imaginer ce que je peux éprouver, mais il ne sait pas ce que je ressens réellement au plus profond de moi à son sujet.

_A suivre…_

…

_Je suis désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai eu une semaine vraiment bien chargée…_

_Nous approchons doucement de la fin… et oui, il faut bien finir un jour !_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, m_ê_me si j'ai encore assouvi mes besoins sadiques…_

_Toujours un grand merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos reviews et mp. _

_J'aime connaître vos différentes réactions à chaque chapitre ;)_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine._

_Elisab_


	10. Chapter 10

**Le futur**

Quinze jours d'hospitalisation. Deux semaines à rester cloîtré dans une chambre jaune poussin de dix mètres carré qui sent le désinfectant avant de pouvoir signer l'A.M.A. et sortir enfin contre l'avis médical du médecin traitant.

Je meurs d'envie de quitter ce lieu aseptisé depuis une bonne semaine pour rejoindre Bobby et ma famille qui attendent patiemment mon retour.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir servi de cible pour un jeu vidéo et suis recousu de partout. Le chirurgien a tiqué en me soignant, surtout lorsqu'il a vu les brûlures occasionnées par le Taser ainsi que les différentes blessures qui parcouraient mon corps et qui dataient de plusieurs jours, puis il à fait consciencieusement sa déclaration à la police qui n'a pas manqué de rappliquer illico pour m'interroger et recueillir ma déposition.

Papa leur a dit que nous faisions partie de la « Maison » plus particulièrement du F.B.I. et que nous avions démantelé un réseau de drogue particulièrement belliqueux et agressif. Mon père à un tel charisme que les flics ont tout gobé. Cependant, nous savons qu'il faut une vingtaine de jours avant que toute la paperasse soit transmise au siège central de Washington. Une lenteur administrative qui m'a permis de me remettre suffisamment avant de pouvoir disparaître.

Bobby est passé régulièrement me voir après s'être remis de sa commotion cérébrale. La bosse qu'il a arboré fièrement pendant plus d'une semaine l'a obligé à abandonner provisoirement son éternelle casquette.

Papa est resté avec Sam. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois depuis que je suis ici. Les médecins l'ont tellement dévisagé lors de mon admission que mon père a pris peur et a décidé qu'il resterait chez Bobby pour sa convalescence.

J'ai été surpris et un peu déçu par le manque de protestation de mon petit frère pour rester auprès de moi.

Habituellement, il aurait manifesté son mécontentement, puis aurait arboré son air boudeur jusqu'à ce que papa cède. Mais, depuis sa séquestration, il a terriblement changé et je crains que ça ne soit pas une bonne chose. Il n'a plus ce côté querelleur et insupportable qui faisait de lui le Sammy que je connaissais. Je l'ai eu plusieurs fois au téléphone mais ses paroles étaient laconiques et les silences semblaient pires que les banalités qu'il pouvait me sortir.

J'ai raccroché à chaque fois avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre en l'imaginant seul avec papa. Etaient-ils en train de s'affronter continuellement ou s'ignoraient-ils complètement ? Est-ce que mon père n'allait pas recommencer son interrogatoire pour savoir quel pouvoir Sam avait utilisé et ce, malgré la disparition de nos ennemis ?

J'imagine bien mon petit frère se fermer comme une huître et déclencher les foudres de mon paternel à chacune de ses questions sans réponse.

Je sais que papa aime Sam, mais il est un ancien marine, et il nous aime à sa façon. Il veut que nous soyons fort, que nous anticipions le comportement de notre adversaire pour le vaincre et il faut surtout respecter la hiérarchie, c'est-à-dire lui.

A chaque fois que je lui ai demandé si Sam allait bien, il m'a répondu « oui » un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. En insistant un peu plus, j'ai pu apprendre que mon cadet dormait beaucoup et avait repris une alimentation presque normale.

J'ai demandé ensuite qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Papa a alors commencé à me parler de reprise d'entraînement et d'exercices de tire. J'imagine trop bien la situation pour ne pas trembler de colère contre son attitude d'ancien soldat et n'ose même pas deviner les pensées de Sam.

J'ai bien compris que le dialogue entre eux doit se réduire à sa simple expression et j'appréhende de retrouver cette ambiance merveilleuse à mon retour.

Contrarié, je regarde la pendule ronde qui est fixée au mur et soupire encore d'impatience.

Lorsque je vois Bobby entrer dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres, je me demande à ce moment précis s'il n'a pas lui aussi un sixième sens pour arriver toujours au bon moment.

_Je respire enfin._

- Hey… Salut Bobby !

- Alors gamin… ras-le-bol de se faire dorloter par les infirmières ?

- Oui… Je lui lance un clin d'œil complice. Trop de blouses blanches hyper sexy pour mon p'tit cœur !

- Vantard ! Me répond-il en cherchant du regard mon placard pour y prendre mes affaires et les mettre dans sa besace qu'il a pris avec lui.

- Et comment ça se passe à la maison ?

Je fais comme si ma question est anodine mais je brûle d'impatience de savoir comment va Sam.

- Tu connais Sam et ton père Dean… Me lance-t-il énigmatique.

- Oh Bobby ! Dis-je avec agacement.

Le vieux chasseur me regarde en soupirant et installe son sac chargé de mes vêtements sur son épaule.

- Bah… on va dire qu'un cimetière est plus accueillant que chez moi ces derniers temps !

Je secoue la tête, exaspéré et las de cette situation.

- A ce point ?

- Tu jugeras par toi-même Dean !

- Il y a ton fauteuil roulant qui t'attend derrière la porte. Reprend-il en m'indiquant la sortie.

Je déteste toujours autant l'habitude qu'ont les hôpitaux de vous raccompagner de cette manière alors que je suis parfaitement apte à me déplacer sur mes deux jambes.

- C'est un passage obligé Dean, discute pas ! Grogne Bobby en lisant dans mes pensées. Alors tu ne vas pas faire ta chochotte, tu vas poser ton cul là-dedans, point barre !

_Comment répondre à sa demande si gentiment exprimée !_

Le vieux chasseur me redonne cependant le sourire en me faisant pénétrer dans l'Impala qui, elle aussi, a été réparée et semble avoir fait peau neuve.

Je caresse affectueusement le capot lustré et me penche pour rentrer dans l'habitacle.

Je grimace quelques secondes lorsque je sens les fils de ma cicatrice à la hanche frotter désagréablement contre la ceinture de mon jeans.

Une fois installé. Je reprends mon souffle et observe le vieux chasseur prendre le volant.

J'aime sentir l'odeur du cuir usé que dégage la Chevrolet. La façon dont rugit le moteur et le confort des sièges qui épousent parfaitement mon corps.

Dans cette voiture, je me sens un peu comme chez moi. Le seul endroit en réalité qui me permet de me détendre totalement.

J'appuie mon crâne contre le repose-tête et me laisse dériver, bercé par le ronronnement qu'émet la voiture en roulant.

_Le calme avant la tempête !_

Le trajet se fait sans encombre et j'en profite pour somnoler un peu.

Je n'ai plus les horribles migraines que j'avais au début de mon hospitalisation mais je garde un bourdonnement constant dans mes deux oreilles qui doit disparaître d'ici quelques semaines selon les dires du médecin.

Lorsque les pneus crissent sur le gravier et que l'énorme chien de Bobby se met à aboyer, je sais que nous sommes arrivés.

Ca me fait bizarre de penser que des étrangers ont occupé les lieux sans l'autorisation du chasseur. Qu'ils ont tout saccagé à l'intérieur à cause de nous.

Je vois papa sortir de la maison et faire quelques pas dans notre direction ainsi que le chat de mon frère qui se précipite à sa suite avant de s'arrêter en haut des marches du perron.

Je souris de nouveau et regarde Bobby.

- T'as adopté la bestiole de Sam ? Lui dis-je avec humour.

- Tant qu'elle me bouffe les rongeurs qui ont le malheur de pénétrer dans ma maison, je la tolère… Marmonne-t-il en sortant de la Chevrolet.

Mon père à l'air soulagé de me voir et le sourire qu'il me lance me fait intérieurement plaisir. Il est tellement avare de sentiments que je prends avec avidité les rares occasions qui se présentent à moi et les garde enfermées à double tours dans un coin de ma tête.

- Alors fils. Me lance-t-il en posant doucement ses mains sur mes épaules pour me réconforter. Content de te voir de nouveau parmi nous !

Je lui retourne son sourire et regarde un peu autour de lui à la recherche de mon frère.

John capte mon regard et ses lèvres se crispent un peu.

- Sam est dans votre chambre. Il fait toujours une sieste à cette heure-ci. Mais tu peux aller le retrouver si tu veux.

J'acquiesce de la tête un peu déçu que mon cadet ne se soit pas précipité à mon arrivée et pénètre silencieusement dans la maison. J'évite de peu d'écraser le félin qui se glisse entre mes jambes et emprunte directement les escaliers pour le retrouver.

J'entends papa et Bobby s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine pour prendre une bière et écoute malgré moi leur discussion à propos de vampires qui auraient décimés une famille complète dans l'état voisin.

Tout en montant les marches, je ne peux m'empêcher de fulminer contre mon père qui envisage déjà une nouvelle chasse alors que nous ne sommes pas encore complètement remis.

Je gravis les dernières marches plus doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon frère. J'ouvre lentement la porte et entre dans la chambre assombrie par les volets à moitiés fermés.

Le chat se faufile de nouveau par l'interstice de la porte et va s'installer sur mon lit.

Je suis un peu surpris lorsque je vois Sam assis en tailleur sur son lit, le dos courbé et les yeux fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Il ne s'est même pas aperçu de ma présence et semble être plongé dans des pensées sombres qui accaparent toute son attention.

Je racle ma gorge et avance vers lui, espérant le tirer de ses préoccupations, mais il ne me remarque même pas.

Décidé à le faire réagir, je m'installe juste en face de lui sur mon lit.

J'en profite pour dégager le félin qui commence à triturer ma couverture une patte après l'autre tout en ronronnant.

Le chat, contrarié de se voir expulsé illico de son territoire, part se réfugier sous le lit de mon frère en laissant une volée de poils sur son sillage.

Mon nez commence alors à me démanger et je ne peux m'empêcher au bout de quelques secondes d'éternuer franchement, provocant une multitude de douleur dans tout mon corps qui se diffuse comme l'éclair de la tête jusque dans mon bas ventre.

- Merde !

Je râle tandis que je m'aperçois que Sam c'est enfin rendu compte de ma présence.

Son regard est sombre malgré ses yeux clairs et une ligne d'anxiété barre son front. Il a cependant meilleur mine. Ses joues sont moins creusées et il parait plus reposé.

- Tu as mal ? Me demande-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Le ton de sa voix est grave et pleine de culpabilité et je comprends qu'il se sent fautif de mon état.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et m'y accroche pour fixer son attention puis pose doucement ma main valide sur son genou pour qu'il sente ma présence. Une présence physique réelle que j'espère bienfaisante.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Sam. Je dois sûrement être allergique aux poils de ton chat.

Un silence se fait entendre avant qu'il ne sourit doucement.

- Ce n'est pas mon chat…

Je vois ses yeux osciller un peu et j'ai peur qu'ils décrochent des miens tandis que je frissonne à l'idée de le perdre encore.

Je ne pensais pas que mon frère serait dans cet état. Je m'étais préparé à beaucoup de choses mais pas à le retrouver si amorphe et si peu combatif. Il semble détaché de tout, terriblement découragé et tellement triste.

Je l'observe intensément, essaie de lire dans ses pensées et tente d'y suivre le cheminement. Je me rappelle son kidnapping et les tortures qu'on lui a infligées. A cette solitude profonde qu'il a dû ressentir et aux choses monstrueuses qu'on lui a dites. Je vois de nouveau la lutte que nous avons menée contre les chasseurs et le pouvoir qu'il a utilisé pour me sauver. Je vois également le regard brisé qu'il m'a lancé avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes et alors je comprends ses craintes.

Il est terrifié à l'idée d'être le petit frère monstrueux qui peut tuer grâce à des pouvoirs maléfiques. Il attend depuis des jours la sentence de son aîné en ruminant intérieurement tout en se rongeant progressivement l'esprit avec des idées noires et morbides.

Il s'est infligé un tel dégoût de lui-même que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir retourner la situation.

- Sam… J'hésite un instant. Je sais à quoi tu penses… mais tu te trompes.

Son regard s'intensifie et brûle dangereusement dans ma direction.

- Je suis mauvais Dean… Me confit-il enfin en baissant les yeux, la voix vibrante chargée de désespoir et de culpabilité.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu as utilisé cette chose… ce pouvoir… pour me sauver ! Comment peux-tu dire que c'est mauvais ?

- Pour l'instant Dean… Reprend-il d'une voix tremblante, en plantant de nouveau ses yeux brillants dans les miens. Mais dans quelques années… je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir… peut-être… comme l'a dit Mac Finley… je serai un monstre à la solde du mal !

Je me redresse en soufflant de dépit.

- C'est un ramassis de conneries !

- J'ai tué des gens…

- Tu as tué des ordures Sammy. Ils ont mérité cent fois leur mort !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, c'était des humains…

- C'était des connards !

Je lui prends son visage entre mes mains et lui essuie avec mon pouce l'unique larme qui s'est difficilement échappée de l'un de ses yeux.

- Arrêtes de te torturer comme ça Sammy… tu dois passer à autre chose !

Je vois qu'il trésaille puis déglutit en laissant échapper un sanglot.

- Mais tu dois me détester… en fait… je suis ce que papa et toi avez toujours chassé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'à fait cet Azazel quand j'étais petit… mais je ne suis plus humain… je ne mérite pas de vivre…

- Fermes-la Sammy !

Maintenant c'est de la colère qui fuse en moi.

- Je préfère que tu te taises plutôt que d'entendre autant d'absurdités !

De rage, je lui donne un coup vif sur son épaule et pointe un index menaçant dans sa direction.

Mon geste le surprend et il recule instinctivement sur son lit.

- Tu es mon petit frère Sammy ! Mais je ne peux pas tolérer de t'entendre dire ça. Tu ne peux pas être mauvais parce que je te connais par cœur. Tu crois en ce qui est juste. Tu es le type le plus humain que je connaisse et… putain… tu t'en veux même d'avoir tué ces fumiers qui t'ont enfermé dans le noir pendant des semaines !

Je sens que mon petit frère commence à croire en ce que je dis lorsque je vois ses épaules s'affaisser doucement. Il se frotte alors les yeux et renifle bruyamment.

- Tu… ne m'en veux pas alors ?

Je me précipite alors vers lui et le prends dans mes bras pour le serrer très fort contre moi.

D'abord extrêmement tendu par la surprise de mon geste, il se laisse peu-à-peu aller et murmure.

- Je… je… je…

Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il essaye de me dire et suis aussi autant ému que lui.

- Moi aussi frangin !

J'ai la gorge trop serrée pour en ajouter plus. Je reste un moment immobile puis me détache de lui avec un sourire gêné.

- On a l'air de deux filles comme ça ! Je souris gauchement et lui fait un clin d'œil.

- Idiot ! Me répondit-il en secouant la tête lentement.

- Allez. Lui dis-je enthousiaste. Il fait trop beau dehors, bouge ton cul et viens profiter du soleil !

…

Quelques jours plus tard, papa et Bobby sont allés chasser le nid de vampires qui se déchaînait dans le Minnesota, nous laissant tous les deux gérer le Casse-Autos du vieux chasseur pour plusieurs semaines.

Sam s'est beaucoup plus détendu pendant les quelques jours où j'étais seul avec lui que durant les deux semaines où il était resté avec papa.

J'en ai profité pour lui demander si notre père l'avait à nouveau interrogé sur ses pouvoirs et lorsqu'il m'a répondu que non, je me suis senti soulagé. Je pense que John à compris qu'il ne fallait pas braquer Sam sous peine de le voir rechuter et s'enfermer encore une fois dans une coquille en acier inoxydable où plus personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Sam n'a pas beaucoup parlé de sa captivité. Cependant, cet évènement l'a beaucoup plus touché qu'il n'a voulu le laisser paraître. Il est devenu plus silencieux et plus mystérieux, comme s'il luttait constamment avec lui-même pour savoir à tout moment comment il devait réagir.

Je n'ai pas cherché à lui en parler mais je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais là s'il avait besoin de moi.

Nous avons également profité du beau temps pour faire des balades de plus en plus longues pour nous renforcer tant physiquement que mentalement.

Mais pendant tout ce temps, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose trottait dans sa tête et il a fallu une autre sortie pour que je lui fasse cracher le morceau.

Bien évidemment, j'ai commencé à parler des serveuses du bar voisin qui étaient aussi canons que les filles qui posaient nues dans Playboy et surtout, de mon étonnement en y allant la première fois pour y prendre une bière.

Je l'ai asticoté pendant un moment en lui parlant de mes projets nocturnes et essayé de le convaincre de venir avec moi dans le bar, à ma prochaine virée, pour lui présenter Suzanne.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Dean ! M'a-t-il alors rétorqué en rigolant franchement pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles.

- Je t'assure, elle est divine.

- Dean toutes les femmes sont divines pour toi !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas rater.

- Ce n'est pas ma première préoccupation. Me lâche-t-il enfin.

_Nous y voilà !_

- Et qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ?

- La chasse. Me dit-il franchement.

Je continue de marcher mais je deviens soudain silencieux, redoutant ce que je vais entendre.

- J'ai envie de faire des études Dean…

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu prématuré ? Lui dis-je avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

- Quand papa sera rentré, nous repartirons sur les routes… je ne veux plus de cette vie…

Sam baisse la tête un peu honteux de dénigrer la vie qu'il a toujours connue.

- J'ai peur de te laisser partir.

Je lui avoue dans cette simple phrase toute mon inquiétude mais aussi ma peur de rester seul avec notre père. J'ai tellement eu du mal à gérer son absence pendant que je le croyais à Stanford.

- Laisse-moi y retourner Dean…

- Tu seras tout seul là-bas et t'es un vrai aimant à problème frangin !

Ma réflexion le fait sourire doucement.

- Je saurai me défendre maintenant. Me rétorque-t-il sûr de lui.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais allusion à ça, Sam…

- Alors je te promets que je t'appellerai toutes les semaines.

- Tu fais chier Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à papa !

- Simplement que je suis retourné à Stanford…

…

**Deux ans plus tard**

- Allo Sammy ?

- Hey Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ecoute, je sais que tu as un rendez-vous important lundi, mais papa a disparu près de Jéricho et je suis inquiet à son sujet.

- Lorsque vous êtes venus me voir il y a dix jours, tout avait l'air de bien se passer pourtant.

- Je sais, mais là c'est différent… Je viens de terminer une histoire de vaudou à la New-Orléans et je crois que je n'arriverai à rien tout seul cette fois-ci…

- Tu te sous-estimes !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé depuis deux ans…

- C'est bon Dean, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je viens avec toi !

- Je peux venir te chercher dans la nuit, vers deux heures du matin.

- Je serai prêt.

- T'es mon frangin Sammy !

- Toujours…

FIN

…

_Voilà, c'est terminé pour cette histoire que j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire. Je sais que certains seront frustrés, mais il faut bien une fin tout de même !_

_Je vous remercie sincèrement pour tous vos mp et reviews qui m'ont motivé tout au long des semaines. _

_Vous êtes des amours !_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt en tout cas, pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Elisab_


End file.
